Model Behavior
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: RxD Banner Bunnies Contest. Rose is a young model in New York. She's worked with some of the best. Now she is working with a new photographer. He is known to be amazing. He truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Model Behavior

**RPOV**

The dress fits perfectly to my curved body. Black satin covered in black lace. A light black cover-up jacket is resting on my shoulders, unbuttoned.

I take in a large breath as I exit my dressing room and walk over to the area where the shoot is. My black illusion boots are slowly moving down my legs as I walk.

_Bloody damn things._

I stop walking and bend over to pull up the boots. Out of the corner of my eyes I see two of the men who helped put the set together watching me. Mostly my ass. Pigs. I roll my eyes and stand back up after fixing my boots.

I walk over to the set and sit down on the fake concrete slab in the middle of a white floor and in front of a matching white wall. A woman walks up next to me. I read her plastic name tag which has been pinned onto her baby blue blouse. Marge. Marge gives me a small smile and then shows me a case of foundation. I smile back at her and rise. She gently places a power applier to the make-up and then onto my face. She places it back into one of the pockets in her black apron.

"Thank you, Marge."

"No problem. It's my job."

"And this is mine. Without you, I would be practically naked."

Marge smiles at me and then leaves the set. I look down at the dull gray slab and wonder how the photographer will set this all up. I've worked with some of the best photographers this world has known. It's been an honor to work with them. Now I am working with a new man to this industry. Never have I met him. But he is known to be amazing.

Footsteps sound behind me. This must be him now. I look down at my left hand. A ring is on my finger. I remove it and slide it into my boot. The footsteps end. I take in a small breath though my nose and turn on my heels.

I come face to chest. What a nice chest it is. I look upwards. The photographer is smiling down at me. He's handsome. Very handsome indeed. Tall, muscular, and exceedingly sexy. He has very strong features. Dark brown eyes shine down into mine. I watch as he pulls back his chin length dark brown hair and ties it at the nape of his neck with a piece of elastic.

"Hello," his smooth voice is sexily accented. "You must be Rosemarie. I'm your photographer, Dimitri."

Silence. Nothing exits my mouth or enters my mind. He raises his eyebrow at me after a moment and I come back to reality.

"Yes, um no, I go by Rose. It's nice to meet you, Dimitri." I stick out my hand awkwardly and he takes it. A single spark starts in my hand and expands throughout my entire body. It warms me. We release each others hands and he smiles down at me once more before turning on his boots heel and walking over to his camera. He bends down to pick it up and I can't help but let my eyes linger to his ass in his tight black slacks. I withhold a moan and force my gaze away.

"So, how do you want me?" I ask him. Please don't notice the sexual innuendo that I did not intend. Dimitri stands back up and turns towards me. He fidgets with the camera for a moment before looking up at me. His eyes go to the set and then back at me as I watch him. "Nice watch."

Dimitri looks down at the black and silver watch on his wrist.

"Thank you," he says. I nod. "Um, here." Dimitri sets down his camera and walks over to me. "Ok, sit down on the edge of the concrete." I do as told and sit down on the edge of the gray slab. "May I touch you?" I nod.

Dimitri places his hands onto my shoulders and gently pushes them back. I place my hands behind my body and gently lean backwards. He smiles and nods. Dimitri stands up and walks over to where he set down his camera. He picks up a second slab of concrete. This is a smaller piece. Dimitri walks back over to me and sets it down in front of my feet.

"Light?"

"For me it was." He says as he kneels down beside of me. "Bend your right knee and place your left up on this slab please." I nod and do as he asked. Dimitri's eyes are on my boot.

"What?" I ask as I look down at the boot. Oh yeah, my ring. I hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"Is that a ring?" He asks me. I swallow and nod as I take it out of my boot.

"Yeah, it's a ring. My engagement ring."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes, I am engaged."

Dimitri stands up and walks back over to his camera. He bends down and picks it up. This time I was able to keep my eyes away from his firm butt. He stands back up and turns around.

"Who is the lucky man who has the honor to make you his bride?" Dimitri asks me as he messes with the camera once more. I can feel my cheeks heat up from his words. No one makes me blush. No one. Not even my fiancé can make me blush. I hope Dimitri can't tell because of my make-up.

"His name is Adrian." I answer as I look away from him. "Adrian Ishakov."

He doesn't speak. A moment goes by before I take in a deep breath through my nose and release it from my mouth. I finally get the courage and turn back around. Dimitri is now crouched at the front of the set.

"Ready?" He asks as he looks up at me. I give him a curt nod and flip my dark brown hair over my shoulder. I tilt my head downwards and turn my head slightly towards the camera. I look into it and wait for Dimitri to snap the picture. A minute pasts and he still hasn't taken the picture.

"Dimitri?"

He jumps slightly and then stands up. I stand up from the slab and walk over to him. He turns slightly and I place my hand onto his shoulder. He keeps her eyes away from mine. I crinkle my eyebrows and then look down at the camera. Everything seems to be fine with it. Why didn't he take the picture?

"Is everything alright?" I ask him. He nods.

"Can you please go back into your position?" He asks me as he turns towards the set.

"Yeah, of course."

I turn around and walk back over to the slabs of concrete. I move back into my position.

Dimitri crouches back down at the front of the set and raises the camera up. My eyes move to the camera lens and I wait once more for the picture to be taken. A minute later it is. Dimitri takes a few shots of me like this before I tilt my head backwards and arch my back. More pictures are taken.

"Ok, new position." He says as he stands up.

"Hey Dimitri, what is this shoot for?" I ask him as he stands up. He sets down the camera and walks over to me. He sticks his hand out and I take it. More sparks.

"You don't know?"

"No, no one told me. I would like to know before these pictures are out. I don't want to one day been looking through a magazine and then suddenly see myself in an offensive ad."

"I understand, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I just can't." He says. "May I touch you again?"

"Yes,"

Dimitri takes my hands and then pulls me off the slab. He lays me down and then places one of my arms across my stomach and the other rests above my head on the concrete. I close my eyes for a minute and then reopen them. Dimitri gently places his hand onto my cheek and caresses the skin. His eyes bore into mine. Neither of us blinks. His skin is so warm and soothing. The feelings I feel inside are new to me. Foreign.

His lips gently part. For a moment I think he is going to kiss me. Then he stands up and goes to get the camera.

"I am going to have to straddle you for this shot." He tells me.

"Okay," I tell him. Dimitri places one long leg next to the slab and then moves his other leg onto the other side.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all." I don't reply in any form. Dimitri raises the camera and then takes pictures. I change my facial expression after every few shots. "Done."

"With the photo shoot?" I ask him as he gets off me and walks off the set.

"No, with that pose."

Dimitri gets off me and I sit back up. He walks over to his laptop and sets down the camera. He taps on the keyboard for a moment and then picks up the computer. He walks over to me and he sits down on the slab next to me.

Dimitri has pulled up the shots that he has taken of me. I gently lean into his body so that I can see the images easier. Every few seconds Dimitri changes the picture. Right as he is about to switch it I take his hand. I pull it away from the laptop and stare at the picture he had taken of me.

I don't think I even tried to accomplish the simplicity of my face. My features are so soft. Normally when I'm modeling I have to try to keep my features soft and simple. But today something was different. I don't know if it was because I got more sleep than I usual get last night. Or if it's because Dimitri is my photographer.

I click the clicker and the photos continue. I can feel Dimitri's eyes on me as I flip through them. He stands up as I continue to look. When I'm finished I stand up with his laptop. Dimitri is watching the set as I place his computer next to his camera.

"Ok, I want you sitting in front of the slab please. Right leg on the ground. Foot facing outwards. Left arm resting on the slab."

"Eye, eye, captain." I say before walking over to the slab and doing as he asked me. "Can you see my panties?"

Dimitri looks up at me from the camera he now holds in his hands and looks downwards. If he can't, ok great, if he can, oopsies. He tilts his head to the side and continues to look. Ok, he can totally see them. I pull my leg back in front of me. Dimitri smiles and sets down his camera.

"Sorry, yeah, I could see them. Cute. Loved the little kittens."

"I do not wear kitten underwear."

Dimitri chuckles as we walks over to me. He places his hands onto my legs and pushes it up towards my chest. He pushes my leg tightly to my other and then stands up. He grabs his camera and checks for my underwear again.

"Nothing." He says. "Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah, wait, what about the other slab of concrete?"

"If it looks bad we can Photoshop it out."

I nod and prepare for the picture. Dimitri raises the camera and takes in a deep breath before kneeling down and taking the needed pictures. When he is finished Dimitri stands up from his kneeling position and walks over to me. He reaches out and I take his hands. Dimitri pulls me up from the ground without any trouble.

"Thank you," I say. He smiles at me and nods. His smile is so amazing. His teeth are so white and perfectly straight. He's beautiful.

"So, that was it. I got what I needed." Dimitri tells me. "It was a pleasure working with you, Rose." He sticks out his hand and I take it instantly. This time I am prepared for the feelings that will occur inside my body when we touch. I was wrong. The feelings hit me so much harder then before. I can feel my knees beginning to buckle and then a cell phone goes off. I jump and yank my hand from Dimitri's. Marge walks over to me with a smile.

"It's your fiancé." She says with a wink. Marge turns around and walks back to the dressing room. I look towards Dimitri. No where in sight. I take in a large breath and take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Little Model." Adrian tells me. His nickname for me is ok, but I would prefer something else. Little Model makes me feel small. "How was the shoot?"

"It was nice. The photographer was amazing." I tell him as I begin walking to my dressing room. "The shoot went well."

"That's good. Is he hotter then me?" He asks as a joke. Hell yes. I give Adrian a little giggle.

"No way, honey." I walk inside the dressing room. "I'll call you back. I have to change out of my outfit."

"Ok Rose, I'll see you tonight."

"I might be a little late depending on traffic." I tell him as I bend down and unzip one of my boots.

"Okay, I love you." He tells me. I unzip my other boot and kick both of them off. They land a few feet away from me.

"I… love you, too… I'll see you later." I quickly hang-up my cell phone before Adrian can reply or ask why I hesitated when I told him I loved him. I mentally sigh. I have to tell him. I have to tell Adrian that I don't love him. It's not that I don't like Adrian, I really do. But I don't love him and I definitely don't want to have to spend the rest of my life with him.

When Adrian and I first met I was a young and immature teenager. I was sixteen years old and he was eighteen. It was the end of the year and Adrian and I had just met through one of his friends. He was all over me. He repeatedly asked me out. It would always be a different way. Once it was with a large fortune cookie with a slip of paper asking me out. Another time was with a large banner in the middle of the gym. Eventually I agreed when I woke up on Christmas morning with a little puppy dog in my living room. His collar said 'Please, go out with me, from Adrian'. I had no idea how he got into my house. But, the nice gesture got me to agree to his constant question. We've been together ever since. I don't know why… I just don't think I was ever able to leave him. I always felt so horrible when I thought about leaving. I still do. But now with the wedding so close, I need to tell him before we get married and I regret it for the rest of my life.

But now I am an adult. I've grown up, but he hasn't. Even though he knows how much I hate his drinking and smoking, and have told him how badly both things can be to his health, he just doesn't seem to care.

After changeing into my dark purple sweats, I put my hair up into a loose bun. As I head towards the dressing rooms door I snatch my cell phone up from the desk and shove it into the jackets pocket. I open the door and walk outside. Dimitri is walking towards the door that leads to the stairs. He looks upwards and stops when he sees me. I take in a large breath through my mouth as our eyes connect. My feet begin to move without my mind telling them to. Dimitri smiles as I get to him.

"Hello," Dimitri says. "Would you like to walk down to the parking garage with me?"

I want to. I really want to. But I don't know if I should. Dimitri's dark colored eyes continue to stare into mine. I could stare into Dimitri's eyes for hours. A giddy smile moves onto my face and I nod.

"Ok, I will walk down with you."

"Ok," Dimitri opens the door and allows me to walk out before he follows me. I thank him as the door closes behind him. For the first few steps the two of us are silent. "So, what did your fiancé need?"

"Oh, um, he was just asking how the photoshoot was. That's all. Do you have a girlfriend?"

A small smile moves onto Dimitri's face at my sudden question. The two of us continue to walk down the sets of stairs. His smile disappers and he turns his hed towards me.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. Haven't for a while now."

"Really? Why? I mean you're so handsome and…." I stop speaking as Dimitri stops walking.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asks me with a smile. "I'm charmed. You certinaly are not that bad your self."

"Thanks, that is a compliment, right?" His smile grows and he nods.

"Yes, that is a compliment. You're so beautiful. Your skin is like creamy porcelin, your eyes are shine like stars, and your hair is so dark and luxurious; I could run my hands through it for hours without loosing intrest."

Dimitri stares down at me as my cheeks heat up in color. My mouth gently parts at his sweet words. I look downwards and Dimitri places his hand onto my shoulder.

"I am sorry if you feel uncomftorable because of my words." My head snaps upwards and I look up at his face. He looks concerned. "It was never my intention to upset you in anyway."

God, Dimitri is such a gentleman. He is kind and caring. His compliments spread a pleasnt warmth throughout my body. I have never felt so touched by words before. Dimitri is the man I always thought I would end up with. He is the type of man I have always imagined being with since I was a little girl. I mean, I think he is. I just met him and have only had a few hours time to get to know him. But from what I have seen so far, he is.

"No, no you didn't upset me. You make me feel so beautiful."

"You say that as if it is rare. Does your fiancé not make you feel beautiful?"

"He doesn't not make me feel beautiful. It's just, not often."

Dimitri pulls his brows together and he takes in a small breath through his nose. His nostrils flare and then he pivots on his heels. Dimitri begins walking back down the stairs and I follow him.

"What?" I ask him. "Is something wrong?"

"He is your fiancé, he should make you feel beautiful every moment of every day."

"Impossible. That's like asking for the perfect world. There is no way he could ever be able to do that. Good fiancé or not."

"If I were your fiancé, I would do anything and everything to make you feel beautiful and gorgoues every damn day."

Dimitiri and I get to the bottom of the stairs and stop at the door that will let us into the parking garage. He grabs the doorhandle and pulls it down. Dimitri flings the door open and holds it with one hand for me. I nod as I walk into the garage. The door closes behind me.

"Where is your car?" He asks me.

"Over there. It's that one." I say as I point towards the black Volvo a few feet away. Dimitri nods and the two of us begin walking towards it. "Thank you for walking me down here."

"It was my pleasure." He says as we get to my car. I fish my keys out of my pocket and click the button that unlocks my black Volvo. "It was a honor to shoot you today."

"It was a honor to work with you." I tell him as I put the keys back into my pocket. Dimitri watches me with half closed eyes. His long eyelashes cast shadows on his sculpted cheeks.

"What are you doing after this?" He asks me as he raises his right hand and places it onto my neck. Tiny sparks shoot though me and I shiver.

"I… I'm going to mine and my fiancés apartment."

"Oh… well, I guess—"I cut him off.

"I don't love him. I don't love my fiancé. I am planning on telling him tonight."

Dimitri's eyes open up completely and he runs his tounge over his bottom lip. He takes a step towards me and gently pushes my body up against the car door with his weight.

"Are you leaving him? Are yoy leaving your fiancé?" He asks me as he gently bends downwards. He has to bend a lot. He is so tall compared to me. Dimitri places one of his hands onto my neck. Ruff spots have formed on his hands from holding cameras so often, but against my skin, they feel soft as fleece. "Roza, please tell me if you are leaving him."

"Yes, I am leaving Adrian."

"Oh Roza,"

Dimitri quickly bends down the rest of the way and gently presses his lips against mine. _Oh God…_ His lips are like fire. The intense warmth spreads throughout my body. This is so much better then the little touches that occurred earlier in the day. Dimitri places his other hand onto my shoulder and slides it down onto my hip.

"Mm, Dimitri…" I move my hands onto his shoulders and gently pry him away from me. He crinkles his eyebrows as he stares down at me.

"You didn't want me to do that. Did you?"

"Oh, no, Dimitri. I wanted you to kiss me. It was an amazing kiss. It's just, I'm still with Adrian. We can't do anything until I have broken it off with him."

Dimitri doesn't look all that upset. He nods and then slides the hand on my neck down to my other hip. He pulls my body to his and rests his head on my shoulder. His lips gently brush against the senstive skin.

"Ok, I'll give you my number." He says into my ear. I shiver. Dimitri stands back up and takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He hands me the thick paper card. "This is my card. Work and home number are both on it."

"Thank you, I'll call you soon."

"I am looking forward to it." I take in a large breath and put the card into my pocket.

"I'm nervous." I tell him. "I've been with him for years."

Dimitri stares down at me and places his hand back onto my neck. His thumb gently moves over my skin in a slow and soothing pace.

"I understand. How long have you been with him?"

"Since I was sixteen years old."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one." I answer. He nods and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I will see you later Roza, I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers tap the steering wheel as I drive to the apartment I share with Adrian. The apartment comes into view a few moments later.

What am I going to tell him? What the hell am I going to tell Adrian? Damn it, I should have through more. I pull up at my parking spot and shut off my car. My fingers wrap around the steering wheel and I grip it tightly

He's going to be so mad. So angry. I have to do this. If I don't I will regret it for the rest of my life. I exit my car and lock it home. His Ferrari is parked next to mine in his own parking spot.

Slowly I make my way into the apartment building and to the elevator. It seems to creep up to my floor number. My hand finds the paper card Dimitri gave me and I take it out of my pocket. I read his phone numbers multiple times. Am I doing the right thing? Am I doing this for the right reasons? Adrian makes me happy at times and we have so much history together, but I don't love him. I don't know if I ever will be able to.

The elevator door opens up and I look up from the card. The card goes back into my pocket and I walk to my apartment. I take out my keys and unlock the door. I walk inside and jump slightly. Adrian is instantly at my side. I jump slightly and look up at him.

"Hey," he says with a small smile. I turn away from him and lock the apartment door. "How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Just a little tired from work."

"How can you be tired? All you did is dress up and look pretty." He tells me. I take in a deep breath through my nose and walk away from him and towards the living room. He always says crap like that. It pisses me off to no me. I sit down on the couch and remove my tennis shoes. He sits down next to me and places his hand onto my knee. He gives it a tight squeeze. I keep my gaze away from him as I reach for the TV remote. I sit back and turn on the TV. As I flip through channels Adrian moves his hand farther back on my leg.

"Adrian, I have to tell you something." I say as I let go of the remote and grab his hand before it can get too far. "It's important."

"Oh, ok, what do you need to tell me?" Adrian removes his hand from mine and places it on his own knee. I stand up from the couch and walk to the other side of the black coffee table.

"Adrian, I've been with you for sixteen years—"He cuts me off.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks me up from the couch and jumps over the table. "Rose are you pregnant?"

"What?" I ask him. "Adrian I'm—"I'm cut off again. This time it is by his cell it from his pocket and answers.

"Hey," he says. "Guess what, Rose is pregnant!"

"I am not pregnant!" I scream at him. "Hang up the goddamn phone and fucking listen to me!"

Adrian looks up at me with wide eyes. I never yell like this. I try not to get upset by him, but every bitch eventually snaps. And today, it's my turn to snap. My hands are clenched at my sides and I'm standing as straight as a wooden board.

"I'll talk to you later." He lowers his phone and hangs up. He puts it into his slacks pockets. "Rose… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What isn't wrong? Adrian, what the hell is wrong with you? You never treat me like you should. You constantly put me down for modeling. You still smoke and drink even though you know it hurts your health and me. I am not happy! I don't remember the last time I was truly happy with you! I don't want to be with you! I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

Adrian's face is blank. He stands rigid and tall in place. His hands are resting at his sides. My breathing is hard and fast. My hands slowly unclench.

Oh my God. What the hell did I do?

"Adrian, I am… oh my God." I put my hands into my pockets as I watch him watch me.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you hated me?"

"I don't hate you. I… I don't know what to say."

"Are you cheating on me? Is there someone else making you happy? Who the hell have you been screwing?"

"Adrian, I haven't been cheating on you! I swear!" I yell as I rip my hands form my pockets. Something falls to the ground. My eyes look away from Adrian and I look at the object as it drifts to the floor. I look downwards and see Dimitri's card.

"What is that?" He asks me. I look up at him and then back at the card. Shit. Before I even realize what happens Adrian lunges for the card and snatches it up from the ground. He turns his body towards me as he reads the card. "Who the hell is this?"

"He's my photographer. The card is his. He's the one who took the photos of me today." I tell him. I begin walking towards him and he throws his arm out with his palm out towards me.

"No, stop." Adrian tells me with anger in his voice. "Don't say or do anything. Why did he give you his card?"

"He is an amazing photographer. I want to work with him again."

"Oh, _work_." He says as he throws the thick paper card at me. It lands in front of my feet and I pick it up from the ground. I look at it for a moment before throwing my arms out.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I take a step towards him. A glare appears on my face. "What the fuck do you mean by '_work_'?"

"Is this guy your lover?" He asks me as he drops the card to the ground. "Are you screwing the photographer?"

"Adrian! I have never cheated on you, alright? I just... I don't love you. I don't want our relationship to end. We can still be friends. I am sorry that all of this happened. But I cannot change it. I am sorry; I should have cut it off earlier. Hell, I should have cut if off after the first date. I am so sorry. I thought we could work out, but we can't."

All Adrian does is staring at me with an unreadable expression. I can read the immense pain in his eyes. He is taking slow and deep breath, no doubt trying to get rid of the anger he feels towards over to me and stops when he gets to me. He is standing so close. I can feel his breath on my face as he speaks.

"Where is your key?" He asks.

"My keys are in my pocket, why do you ask?" I ask him as I pull my eyebrows together. "What are you doing?" Adrian shoves his hand into my sweats pocket and yanks the keys out. He shoves them into his own pockets and then walks to the door. He unlocks it and then grips the doorknob. The door flings open and he turns his body towards mine.

"Leave."

"_Excuse me_?" I ask in a high-pitched voice. My glare has intensified.

"You heard me, leave."

"This is my apartment, too!"

"But I pay more rent, so get the hell out."

"Adrian!"

"Get the hell out! You can get your things tomorrow."

"No, I am not leaving my apartment."

"Why stay? You don't love me. There is only one bedroom in this apartment, and you will not be staying in it. Now get the hell out."

He is not worth it. I know I told him in a horrible way, but it isn't right for him to treat me like this. It isn't right for him to kick me out of the apartment we share. I pay just as much rent even though he claims to pay more. Even so, I can't fight him. Not when he is this upset. I straighten up and walk towards him and the door, slowly. I stand in front of him for a moment. Proud of the fact that I was able to do this. Proud that I didn't chicken out. Yes, I did blurt it out in anger, but if I didn't do it that way, I most likely wouldn't have done it at all.

"I will be here tomorrow, ten a clock."

Adrian takes in a large breath and then nods. I nod back and then walk out of the apartment. I begin walking down the hallway, a door slams, and I wince. I make my way down to my car and get inside. After leaving the parking garage I look back at the apartment. My old life. Adrian and I have been together since I was sixteen. Everything was planned out. He would get his Bachelors Degree, we would get married, have two point five kids, and when I begin to loose my looks and modeling jobs won't be as easier to get he would be able to pay all the bills and get me the best things in life.

God! Why the hell did I even begin to date him? He was always such a douche-bag. He never supported me in my career choice and always assumed that I would just let modeling go and try something better. Something better in his mind is being a stay-at-home mom, raising the kids and making sure the kids always get to their soccer and football games on time.

A few minutes later I've cooled down, and now, worry is setting in.

Where am I going to go? Where am I going to stay? A hotel? No, word would get out that something happened between Adrian and me. I don't want it out yet. I want to be able to figure things out before that happens. Damn it, I don't know what to do. Go to Lissa's? No, her boyfriend, Christian, is over there tonight. They only have a night together once a week since Christian lives out of town. So where the hell do I go?

My fingers tap the wheel as I think... and think... and think some more.

Aha! No, yes! Shit, no. I don't know. I met him earlier today. I know barely anything about him other then the fact that he is a sexy photographer who thinks I'm beautiful. Ok, I'll call him. I'll ask him if I can stay for a few nights at his place before I manage to get my own. I pull up at a red light and take the plain card out of my pocket. The script on the pale card looks like clear cursive handwriting. It looks as if he wrote it and just decided to put it on the card. I take out my cell phone and raise it to my ear. It rings for a few moments and then I hear Dimitri's sexily accented voice.

"Hello?" Oh no, he sounds groggy. I hope I didn't wake him up.

"Um hi, it's Rose. We're you asleep?"

"Um, I was just taking a little nap." He tells me. I hear a grunt and Dimitri's voice sounds like it did earlier in the day. "Did you tell him? Did you tell Adrian?"

"Yeah, he kicked me out of the apartment and I was wondering if I could stay with you. I'm sorry if this is too early or late. I mean, for us, the being to early. Then the late for the time." I hear Dimitri's smooth chuckle after I speak. Then shuffling. This happens for a few minutes.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Yeah, you can stay here. Of course you can stay here."

"Really, thank you."

"Of course," he says. Dimitri gives me his address and says goodbye. I hang up my cell phone and then drive to his house. It normally would have taken me ten minutes if we didn't have so much traffic tonight. I pull up at Dimitri's apartment building and park in the visitors' parking lot. I lock up my car and then head up to Dimitri's apartment. Number 105... 105. The elevator opens up and I walk down the hallway. Nope. I walk back to the elevator and then go up to the third floor. I go through the hall once more and then go back into the elevator. Two floors later I am standing outside Dimitri's apartment. My foot taps the carpeting as I stare at the dark tan door.

I raise my hand to knock and then drop it back down at my side. I raise it once more and chicken out. Damn it, come on, Rose, don't be so nervous. As I take in slow breaths I roll my shoulders backwards and pop my knuckles. After each knuckle has been popped I raise my hand and gently place my knuckles to the wood without making a sound. Damn it, Rose! Why am I so nervous right now? I honestly don't think I have ever been this nervous in my entire life. Well, except for maybe my first modeling job. But still, I'm pretty damn nervous.

I can do this, I can do this. I don't have to do this. I don't have to do this because the door swings open and Dimitri is standing in the doorway. His lightly tanned skin is glistening from water; I assume he took a shower a few minutes ago considering his hair is still wet. His hair rests on his broad shoulders, gently dripping droplets of water from not being completely dried. All he wears is light blue pajama bottoms that rest low on his hips. His eyes look me up and down. I don't know what he's looking for or if he's just examining the fact that I am still in my sweats.

"Hello," he says as he gently leans against the doorway. His arms cross of his chest and he smiles at me. "I'm glad you could make it. Truly I am." Dimitri steps backwards and moves one arm away from his chest. He gestures inside. "Come in,"

"Thank you, really thank you," I say as I walk into the apartment. "I still can't believe he kicked me out of the apartment. I mean, we both pay rent for it. Well, I guess he will be moving as well since he won't be able to afford it on his own."

Dimitri chuckles as he locks the door behind me. My eyes scan the large and spacious apartment. The walls are a light beige color and the extras added onto the walls are dark brown. The photo frames, most of the furniture and the kitchen cabinets and island top are also dark brown. His apartment is very nice and relaxing. It's much more laid back then the apartment Adrian and I shared. God, the colors scheme was horrible, blue and purple. His mother talked him into checking the place out and I couldn't say no to him when he said we should move in there.

Dimitri walks up behind me and gently places his hands onto my shoulders. His thumbs gently move over my skin in a very soothing motion. I close my eyes and feel him moving his hands on my shoulders. He's massaging them. I am so freaking tense right now; this is defiantly what I need. My head falls backwards and rests on his right peck as his hands work magic on my muscles.

"The couch has a pull out bed; you can take that or my bed. I don't care, which ever makes you feel more comfortable."

"I don't want to take your bed away from you." I answer as his fingers and palms work.

"If you would feel more comfortable in the bedroom, take it. I can sleep on the pull-out. I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I would feel more comfortable by not taking your bed away from you. I would feel bad if I took it and you had to sleep on the pull-out. It's so nice of you to let me stay here."

I shiver as Dimitri's breath hits my ear. His hands move down onto my biceps and he gently squeezes them. I slowly turn my head towards him. His eyes are closed as he gently breathes onto my ear. I close my eyes once more and I feel his breathing move down onto my neck.

"Ok, how about this. We'll both take the bed. You can be under the bed covers and I can be above them."

"Won't you be cold?"

"I can use another blanket. Is that ok?"

My eyes open and I look up at him. His eyes stare into mine as we stand in his apartment. His dark eyes gaze into mine. We stand here for minutes, I don't know how many. Eventually I turn around and place my hands onto his shoulders. My fingers gently squeeze them. Dimitri stares down at me and lets me place a finger onto his jaw bone. I gently drag it down his jaw and to his neck.

"It's absolutely fine. Thank you so much for this." I tell him as I move my hands onto his bare pecks. "I don't care if you want a different blank of not. I... I trust you. I can trust you, right?" Dimitri smiles and places my hands onto my hips. He pulls my body to his and rests his forehead on mine.

"Yes, you can trust me. I would not do anything to keep you from not trusting me."

"I don't doubt that." I say with a smile. Dimitri smiles and places his hands onto my hips. His gently pulls my body to his and rests his head on mine. "Dimitri, I don't have any of my things with me so all I have to wear tonight is my sweats."

"Adrian didn't let you get your things?"

"Did I have any bags here with me?" Dimitri chuckles. "Sorry. No, I'm going tomorrow morning at ten a clock to get my things." Dimitri gently shakes his head on mine. He lifts his head back up from mine and places his hand onto my neck.

"Would you like to wear some of my pajamas tonight?" He asks me,

"Yes, thank you."

"Course, would you like to get to sleep now? Have you eaten dinner? Would you—"I cut him off.

"Dimitri, yes, I would enjoy something to eat. Nothing much because I really do want to get some sleep. Thank you."

Dimitri nods and gently kisses my forehead. He walks to my side and wraps his arm around my shoulders. Dimitri leads me to his bedroom and opens the door. I walk inside and examine the bedroom. Just like the living room. The walls a light and the rest are dark. I walk away from him and into the plush bed. It's firm yet soft. It's perfect. The bed I had with Adrian was way to firm. It was like sleeping on a wood board. I sit down near the backboard and sit down. I pull my legs to my chest and rest my chin on them. Dimitri is standing across from me. He watches me for a few moments before nodding and leaving the bedroom. I take in a large breath and reach for the TV remote on the bedside table. I take turn on the flat screen and begin flipping through the channels.

Eventually I stop when I get to Nickelodeon. Ah Sponge Bob, how I love you. You have gotten me through many times in my life. Around ten minutes into the episode Dimitri walks inside with a plate of sandwiches and a bag of chips. He sets them down on the bed and sits down next to me. The two of us sit in a comfortable silence as we eat our food and watch Sponge Bob. After we're done the two of us cuddle up next to each other and continue to watch Nickelodeon.

"So, will you tell me now what the photo shoot was for?" I ask him as I look up at his face. Dimitri smiles and looks down at me. He shakes his head. "Really? Why not?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Please tell me."

"If I told you it would no longer be a surprise."

"Well yeah, that's the point."

Dimitri chuckles and holds my body close to his. I nuzzle my head on his bare pecks and smile. I feel so comfortable with him. Like I don't need to be concerned with anything. All of the things I normally worry about are gone.

"So, Rose, what made you want to be a model?" I take in a large breath and move out of his arms. I lean back against the beds back board and place my hands onto my knees which are pulled up to my chest.

"Um, I wanted to be a model for a few reasons. When I was younger I always used to be in front of a camera. The pictures would always turn out good so someone said I should model. I was still young so I didn't really think much about it. When I got older I began to work to get more and more interested with modeling and the possibility of making it my career. When I was around sixteen I was scouted by a professional agency. I didn't want to work then, but, I said I would when I turned eighteen if they helped pay for college. I always depended on my parents and I didn't want to have to ask for the money. They agreed instantly. So after high school I began to work here in New York and go to school... What made you want to be a photographer?"

"I've always been behind a camera. Ever since I could remember. I was always taking pictures of my family members, people in town, girlfriends. It's always been my passion. Like you I wouldn't have been able to go to college, but I got a scholarship for good grades, plus the school really wanted me there. They had seen most of my work and truly wanted me to go there. When I graduated they were proud to say that I went to school there. It's just what I love to do and I enjoy it every minute of every day. Being able to shoot beautiful girls like you makes it even better."

I let out a short laugh and smile. Dimitri stands up and walks into his closet. I stand up and remove my jacket. Dimitri walks back out and hands me his pajamas. I thank him and take them. Quickly I put the baggy t-shit and bottoms on. Dimitri and I get into the bed and lay down next to each other. Dimitri on the right side and me on the left. I pull my hair out of its bun and Dimitri wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me down close to him and I smile. He presses his lips to my forehead and closes his eyes. I watch his expression as he tried to fall to sleep. Simple, no worries. I smile and rest my head against his chest.

"Goodnight Dimitri,"

"Goodnight Roza, I will see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up, wrapped in two strong arms. Masculine arms. My eyes open up and I look around the area of room I can see. Light tanned walls, dark brown furniture. The arms loosen around me and I slowly roll over to face the man holding me. Dimitri. The handsome photographer lays in bed next to me, still asleep, peaceful. Peaceful... last night was so peaceful. A smile creeps onto my face and I place my hands onto Dimitri's shoulders. My eyes close. His arms tighten around me and I open my eyes. I look up at Dimitri. He's smiling down at me. I lick my lips and press them to his cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask him.

"Only fifteen minutes or so." He answers. "You're so beautiful when you sleep."

"You aren't so bad yourself." I tell him with a grin. I can get used to this. Waking up in Dimitri's protective arms, hearing his sweet words every morning. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine. Would you like to take a shower?" I nod. "Ok, it's right over there in the bathroom." Dimitri cocks his head backwards in a gesture to show me where the bathroom is.

"Thank you," Dimitri removes his arms from around my body and I instantly feel a large loss. After getting off the bed I walk towards the bathroom and open the door. I look backwards and see Dimitri still lying in his dark covered bed. He turns his head towards me and gives me a small smile. I smile back and walk into the bathroom.

Like the rest of the apartment, the bathroom is large and spacious. The tiles match the rest of the apartment. Some light and some dark. I walk towards the shower and open the sheer door. I turn the water on hot and close the door. I remove the clothing Dimitri let me borrow and then step into the hot shower after placing them in the dark brown hamper.

The water feels amazing against my skin. Steam has formed around me; creating a serene scene. I turn my back towards the jet stream and grab my long dark colored hair. I twist it once and place it on my shoulder. There is a knock on the bathroom door and I turn my head towards the shower door.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Rose, may I please come in? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, of course you can. I mean, it is your apartment." I hear Dimitri's chuckle as he walks into the bathroom.

"I cannot see anything, I swear." I laugh and step away from the water. I grab the bar of soap and lather it up on my hands. I cannot hear Dimitri over the water hitting the showers floor. "Would you like me to go your apartment with you earlier to get your things?"

"Would you?" I ask.

"Yes, that is why I am offering." I smile and giggle.

"Ok, yes, I would like you to come. I need help packing my things."

"I'm always glad to help... you." I turn my head back towards the shower door as I hear it open, then close. Yeah... I can defiantly get used to this. To him.

When I'm finished I exit the shower and grab one of the towels. I wrap it around my body and one around my hair. Now what am I going to wear... I look around the bathroom and notice that when Dimitri came in to use the bathroom, he must have left a set of clothes for me. I walk over to them and pick up the light green tank-top and jeans. They're women's. Where did he get these? My bra and an extra pair of underwear are here as well. Seriously, where did he get these?

An ex-girlfriend, maybe? I don't know. After I get dried off I dress and leave the bathroom. The bedroom is empty. The bed has been made and the door is halfway opened. I leave the bedroom and see Dimitri is in the kitchen. He turns his head and smiles at me. He picks up a plate and walks over to the couch. He sets down the plate which holds eggs and bacon.

"Thank you," he nods. "Hey, whose clothes are these?"

"Oh, my sister. They're my younger sisters' clothes." Dimitri tells me.

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, I have three. Karoline, Sonja, and Viktoria. They live in Russia and whenever they're down here in New York they stay here. Viktoria left some of her clothes here from the last time she visited. Why ask?"

"Just curious if you were secretly with someone." I tell Dimitri with a small smile. I pick up the fork which was on my plate and begin to eat.

"Nope, I only have eyes for one girl and she is sitting in my living room." I slow my chewing and turn towards him. Dimitri stands next to the couch. He has changed into a black tank-top and plain blue jeans and boots. His chin-length hair is pulled back. His arms are resting at his sides. Dimitri's eyes watch my expression as I watch his. He raises one arm and places it onto his neck. "Are you ok with me speaking like this? I can tell something is wrong."

"Oh! Oh no, nothing is wrong." I say as I stand up from the dark couch. I step over to Dimitri and place my hands onto his biceps. "Nothing is wrong with what you are doing. I love it. I really, truly love it. It's just not common. Like I told you yesterday, I don't get told how much I'm liked or how pretty I am all the time. It's going to take me a few minutes to get used to it. But I do love it. Nothing's wrong."

Dimitri smiles down at me and places his hands over mine. He removes them from his biceps and lowers them. He intertwines out fingers and nods.

"Ok, I'm happy that you love it so much. It makes me happy to know that you are happy. So, are you ready to go get your things?"

"God, yeah, I seriously need my blow dryer."

Ten minutes later Dimitri and I are parking in my old apartments parking garage. The two of us get out of the car and head up into the large building. We ride the elevators up to the right floor and the two of us walk to the apartment. Fuck, Adrian took my key. I just remembered, so he's either home, or left the door unlocked before he left. I grab the doorknob and try to twist it. Won't open, it's locked. I sigh while shaking my head and knocking on the door.

"Do you not have your key?"

"No, he took it from me yesterday when he kicked me out." I tell Dimitri as he stands behind me. I hear the door unlock and it swings open in front of me. Adrian stands there, staring at me. God he looks horrible. Adrian's eyes are bloodshot and he has bags under his eyes. His clothes are wrinkled and his prize possession, his hair, is all over the place.

"Hey," I say. "I'm here to get my things." Adrian looks at me for a moment and then up at the tall man behind me. He scowls at him.

"Who the hell is this?" He asks as he looks back at me. His scowl is gone and he gives me a stern look.

"That is none of your business." I say; taking Dimitri's hand. I walk past Adrian and pull Dimitri behind me. The two of us walk farther into the apartment. Dimitri whistles. "What?"

"The color scheme..." he says in a low voice. I laugh and release his hand as I turn my body towards his. Dimitri is examining the room with his eyes. "I like mine better."

"Yeah, I like yours better, too. Much more subtle."

"No shit." He says as he looks down at me. I giggle and walk towards the bedroom. Dimitri follows me. As does Adrian. I walk over to the closet and grab my suit cases. I drop them onto the bed and walk back to the closet after opening up the cases zipper.

"Why is he here?" Adrian asks as he points towards Dimitri. "I don't want him in here."

"Why do you care?" I ask him as I pull some of my coats from their hangers. I walk back over to the suit cases and drop the coats next to them.

"I don't know him."

"Yeah, so? Um, hey Dimitri, can you please grab some of my things from the dresser drawers?" I ask. Dimitri nods once and then walks over to the dresser. He opens up the top drawer and begins to take my things out.

"Dimitri... your photographer from last night?" Adrian asks.

"For Gods sake yes! He is the photographer from last night. Put the fuck up with it, the less you ask questions, the faster we will be out of here." I walk back over to the closet and begin pulling my things out of the closet. Footsteps sound around me and I hear Adrian's hiss in my ear.

"I want him _out _of here. _Now_."

"No, he's helping me pack my things from the apartment _you _kicked me out of. Adrian, you are no longer my boyfriend, you have no say in my life. Back the hell off." I walk back over to the suitcases and drop them next to the coats. Dimitri is standing next to the blue bed and refolding my clothes. "Thank you," Dimitri nods and begins setting the garments into the cases.

"So Rose, have you ever been to One if by Land, Two if by Sea?"

"The restaurant?" I ask as I look up at him from the blouse I'm folding. He nods. "No, I've never been there."

"Would you like to go tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, I would love to!" I tell him with a large grin. "But, won't you need a reservation?"

"I already have one." He tells me. Dimitri smiles at me as I continue to grin. He continues to fold my clothes and I do the same. Adrian watches us for a few minutes before leaving the bedroom. "God damn, he seems like such a douche."

"Yeah," I say.

"How did you put up with him for so long?" He asks me. I shrug. Dimitri smiles and we continue to pack my clothing. After we're done with my clothes, I begin to pack the things in my room, such as: photo-frames, scrapbooks of my friends and me, things like that. Once I'm done with that, Dimitri takes my suit cases to the living room.

"Thank you," I say. Dimitri nods and smiles at me. Adrian is sitting on the couch and glaring at the TV. I walk into the kitchen and take out my favorite mugs and other things that I purchased with my own cash. Then I walk into the bathroom and put bathroom appliances and toiletries into a large bag I got from the closet. After doing this to every room I walk into the living room. Adrian is still watching TV. I walk over to the flat screen and grab the plug. I rip it from the wall and ask Dimitri to come over.

"What the fuck?" Adrian asks me.

"I bought the TV." I tell him. "Dimitri can you help me take it down?"

"Course," he says. Dimitri begins to remove the TV from the wall.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, it is my TV. I bought it with my own money. It's mine. You just used it." Dimitri has the flat screen down already, he's really good, and gently sets it down on the ground. He gets a better grip on it and stands back up. He carries it over to my suit cases and gently sets it down. "Thanks." Dimitri grins and stands up.

"You say that a lot."

"You deserve it."

"What the fuck is going on here? So you were cheating on me! I can tell."

'I was not cheating on you! For the last fucking time, I was not cheating on you. Dimitri and I met _yesterday_."

"Than why do you trust him so much with this shit? And why are you being so nice to him?"

"Because he is nice! He has treated me better in one day then you have in the five years that I have been with you."

"Lies."

"No it's not lies. You always made me feel like a stupid little submissive bitch, Adrian. He makes me feel like a beautiful human being. He doesn't make me feel under him."

"I never did that to you."

"You always did that to me. Goodbye," I turn my body and begin walking towards my things. I pick up one of my bags and reach for the next when I feel a hand close around my bicep. I flip my head around to say something to him, but I do not need to because Dimitri grabs his forearm and pushes his arm away from me, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Don't even try it." Dimitri tells Adrian. "Do not touch her, do not raise your voice at her, and do not get near her. Got it?" I turn around towards the two men and watch them. Adrian glares at Dimitri.

"You don't tell me what to do." Adrian says.

"No, but I'm warning you. Stay away. Come on, Rose."

Dimitri turns away from Adrian after giving him one last stern look and picks up some of my things. I pick up some and then the two of us leave the apartment. We get to the elevator door and place them in side the box. I keep the door open for Dimitri as he walks back to the apartment and grabs the rest of my things. I stand there, holding the elevator door, for minutes. Eventually I get nervous so I just leave the elevator with my things still in it, and go back to the apartment. I get to the door and stop when I hear Adrian hissing.

"Who the fuck are you? How the fuck do you know her and what the hell did you do to her? Before she met you we were perfectly fine, engaged with plans for our future. What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Dimitri answers. "I met her yesterday. She talked to me about how she was upset with her relationship with you. All I did was give her the courage to tell you."

"You had no right to do that?"

"Do what, give her strength? Something you took from her long ago?"

"I took nothing from her."

"She says otherwise."

"You have known her for a damn day; I have known her for years. You ruined our engagement. You ruined our life."

"You can say that. Go right ahead. I don't care, but she does not love you. She does not want to spend the rest of her life with you. I can't speak for her, so I'm just going to go. Have a nice day." Footsteps sound through the apartment. Dimitri exits the apartment and turns. He stops when he sees me standing there. Dimitri inhales and steps forward. He takes my hand and the two of us walk to the elevator. It's still open, thank god. The two of us walk inside and lean against the wall. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it," I answer. I lean against Dimitri and rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for what you said." Dimitri places his hand onto my shoulder and gently squeezes it.

"Of course... Rose, you are free to live at my apartment until you can find one of your own. I have a storage unit a few blocks away and we can keep some of your things in there." I look up at Dimitri and smile. He looks down at me and smiles.

"I would love that, thank you."

The elevator stops at the last floor and we take some of my things to my car. We make a few trips back and forward and Dimitri shows me the way to his storage unit. We get to his unit and Dimitri and I exit the car. He unlocks the unit as I open the backdoor. He helps me take the things I do not need into his storage unit. Fifteen minutes later we're heading back to his apartment.

Dimitri's hand is wrapped around mine as we drive in silence. What would only take minutes, feels like hours. In a good way though. Our silence is comfortable and has no bit of awkwardness. I turn my head towards Dimitri and see him staring out the window. His thumb gently moves over my wrist in a soothing motion. I look back at the road for a moment and then look back at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes are closed and he is resting his forehead on the window.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him. He looks towards me with raised eyebrows. He lowers them and sits straight.

"Oh sorry, I zone out."

"It's fine."

"Um, I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" I ask as I pull up at a red light. I turn my head back towards him and rest the back of my head on the seats head rest. Dimitri tightens his grip around my hand and takes in a small breath.

"This might sound weird to you, but, it's how I feel. Even tough I just met you yesterday; I feel so much for you. I feel like I need to protect you from anything that can harm you. I feel like complimenting you every moment of every day because you deserve it. Honestly, you're everything I've ever dreamed of. You're gorgeous, kind, witty. You're perfect."

"I'm anything but perfect."

"That's where you're wrong. You are perfect, in my mind you are. Perfect..." Mine and Dimitri's eyes lock and he slowly begins to bend towards me. Excitement bubbles inside me. I gently tilt my head to the side and he gets closer. Centimeters away. Dimitri's lips gently brush against mine. Then a loud noise sounds behind us. I scream from the shock and flip around in my seat. My heart beats fast an adrenaline runs through my body from the noise and the fact that he kissed me again.

The sound was a car horn. The light turned green and I didn't notice. I place my hands onto the steering wheel and gently press the gas pedal. I don't look at Dimitri. I'm two embarrassed from my loud, high pitched scream. I pull up at Dimitri's apartment building a few minutes later and shut off my car. My breathing has finally cooled down and the adrenaline has burned off. Slowly, I turn my head towards Dimitri. He's staring straight out the wind shield. He turns towards me and smiles.

"That was a turn off." I giggle and rest my forehead on the steering wheel. I bend back and laugh as my hands cover my red face. Dimitri's laughs join mine as he takes my hands. He lowers them from my face and gently pulls me towards him. His hands move onto my neck and we kiss. Dimitri's lips press tightly onto mine. My hands bunch in his shirt. His tongue flicks against my bottom lip and I open my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. It shoots into my mouth and begins to explore the inside of my mouth. His hot tongue presses against the roof of my mouth and I press my own up against it. His hands run down my biceps, forearms, and grasp my wrists. He removes my hands from his shirt and places them onto my knees.

"Why?" I ask him as I catch my breath. Dimitri grins and kisses my forehead. He bends back and answers my question.

"Because we're in a car, in a parking garage. This isn't romantic. Our first true make-out session should be better. Much better."

"Well, we're at your apartment. With a nice bed—"Dimitri laughs and presses his lips to my cheek.

"Ok, let's go in." We exit the car and I lock it up as we walk inside the building. We walk into the elevator and Dimitri holds me close to him as we ride up to his apartment. The door opens and we exit the compartment. Dimitri holds my hand as we walk to the apartment. He unlocks the apartment and allow me to walk inside first. I hear it lock as I look around the apartment once more.

"We can bring your thing up later." Dimitri says as he walks up behind me. His hands slide from my shoulders and down to my hips. He squeezes them tightly. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah, bedroom."

"As much as I would love to, we can't have sex. Not without going on a few dates first."

"Aw, such a gentleman." He smiles and kisses my cheek before one of hi hands grips my hip and the other slides down to my knees. He lifts me off my feet and carries me into his bedroom. Dimitri gently set me down on his soft bed and watches me for a moment before climbing onto the bed besides me. I roll onto my side and he does the same. His hands grip my hips and he holds me close to him. "Thank you again, for everything you've done for me."

"It was my pleasure." Dimitri's arms wrap completely around me and he nuzzles his head against my neck. His lips gently begin to move against my skin. I shiver and move my tongue against my lips to moisten them. I know I am going to regret thinking this. Why has he acted so kindly towards me? When we first met I wasn't dressed like myself. I was dressed in what the people who hired me wanted me to wear. I didn't tell him much about myself other then the fact that I was engage. Why did he find such an attraction to me? Why was he so kind and sweet? I am defiantly going to regret this.

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hmm." He says against my skin.

"Why do you like me? I mean, when we first met all you knew about me was that I was engaged. I wasn't dressed like I normally would, you knew nothing about me and yet you complimented me on so many things multiple times. Why?"

Dimitri stops the ministrations on my neck and bends backwards. His brows are pulled together. He gently relaxes them and sits up in the bed. He turns his body towards mine and watches me. He places his hand onto my thigh and gently squeezes it.

"I know a lot about you, Rose."

"How?" I ask him. A confused expression is on my face. Quickly, I sit up in the bed. I lean back on my hands. "How and what do you know about me?"

"I know things about you because of the photo shoot. The people who hired me gave me a folder of some of your interviews and stuff like that. Before I read your files I thought you would just be another bitchy model. Then I actually met you. You were so beautiful and kind; I had an instant attraction to you. Does this make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. But, why did they give you my files?"

"Because of what the shoot was for." He answers as he lies back down next to me.

"What was it for?" I ask him in a high-pitched voice. "Just tell me!"

"You won a modeling award!" He yells at me. "Alright? You won a goddammed modeling award and they gave me your files so that I could get to know you and how you are when you model." I'm silent. My eyes have grown wide and I stare at him in shock.

"I won an award?" I ask him. He inhales and exhales loudly.

"Yes, you won an award. People didn't want me to tell you. Shit I'm going to get in trouble now."

"No, you won't." I tell him. I get onto my knees and straddle his hips. "You aren't going to get in trouble because no one is going to know you told me." I bend down and gently press my lips to his. "Thank you for being honest." I don't regret this. I don't regret asking him. I'm surprised. Dimitri's hands move onto my neck and he gently pushes me away from him. I raise both my eyebrows and run a hand through my hair.

"That is the second time you've done that today. I'm beginning to think you don't want me." I joke. Dimitri doesn't smile. All he does is stare up and me and brush some of my hair behind my ear.

"I will always want you."


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri opens his cars door for me after we pull up at One if by Lad, Two if by Sea. I smile as he helps me up. Dimitri kisses one of my hands and we begin to walk inside. As I look around the restaurant while Dimitri gets our table. He walks over to me a moment later and takes my hand. I smile up at him and the two of us walk to our table. As the waiter sets down our menus Dimitri pulls my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I say as I sit down in the seat and he carefully pushes it back in. I pull my right leg over my left and watch him as he sits down across from me. The waitress asks us what we would like to drink and Dimitri orders us fancy red wine whose name I cannot pronounce.

"Red's ok, right?" I nod. "You look amazing in that dress." I look downwards and blush. My dress is a dark and silky fabric. It starts at my shoulders and flows down my body in waves. A thin red belt is placed at my waist. The fabric stops at my ankles and has a slit that ends at my mid-thigh. My dark hair falls to my hips in curls. I have barely any make-up on my face. Just a little mascara and foundation. Dimitri makes me feel so pretty. He convinced me that I do not need make-up to look beautiful because I already am. The words he spoke were much more romantic than what I say in my head. I place my hand onto the table, palm up. He easily places his hand over mine and wraps his hand around mine.

The two of us are silence as we wait for our wine. The waiter pours us our first glass of wine. We thank him. He then introduces his self as Andrew.

"Have you decided what you would like to have for dinner?" He asks.

"Oh we haven't-"Dimitri cuts me off.

"Rose, may I order for you? I think I know something that you would really enjoy and if not you can trade me dishes." I watch Dimitri for a moment and look up at the waiter who is waiting for an answer. Adrian used to do this all the time. Always assumed.

"Um, no, I'd like to look at the menu for a moment and decide on my own." I tell the waiter and Dimitri. "We will need a few more minutes please."

"Of course, I will be back shortly."

"Thank you," the waiter leaves us and I pick up my menu. Dimitri eyes me as I read the different choices and options. A few minutes later I've decided what I want. I set down the menu, still open, and wait for the waiter to get back to our table.

"Rose, are you alright?" He asks me. I look up at Dimitri and nod once.

"Yes, I'm fine." Silence spreads out between us. It's awkward. For the first time since I've met him it's been awkward between the two of us.

"Did I upset you?" He asks me. I look at him and take in a large breath. I don't want to lie to him. That would be a horrible start to our relationship.

"Yes, you did upset me a little bit."

"I'm sorry, never was that my intention."

"I know; I just didn't like that." I say. Dimitri places his hand onto mine and kisses the top. "Thank you for apologizing." He kisses my hand once more and the waiter comes back.

"So, have the two of you decided anything yet?" Andrew asks the two of us.

"Um, yes, I would like the Beef Wellington, please."

"Alright, and for you sir?"

"The Maine lobster please." He says as he takes my menu and hands it to the waiter. "Thank you," the waiter nods and leaves us. "I was going to order you that... just saying." Dimitri laughs when he sees me glaring at him.

"Screw you, Belikov."

Twenty minutes later our food arrives and we're enjoying our food.

"So when was the last time you talked to your family?" I ask him. Dimitri sets down his fork and gently taps his fingers on the table before swallowing and answering.

"Not very long ago. The night before we had the photo shoot. How about you?"

"Last week. I'm going to call them soon so that I can tell them the wedding is off." Dimitri nods and we both continue to eat.

After we finish our dinner we order desert. CARAÏBE CHOCOLATE MOUSSE. I have no idea why it's in all capital letters on the menu. Maybe that's how the restaurant wanted it or that's how you really need to write it. It was really delicious. When we finished our dinner Dimitri paid and we went back to his apartment.

The two of us walk inside and plop down onto the couch. Dimitri holds my body close to his as we rest. He reaches down and grabs a remote. He points it at a technical device and music begins to play. He gently kisses my temple and trails the soft kisses down to my jugular. I moan and rest my head on the back of the couch. His lips start off soft and then they become harder and wetter. Dimitri moves one hand onto my thigh and gently squeezes it.

"Oh Roza," he says before sitting back up next to me. "I wish we could go farther."

"Why can't we?" I ask him. "Honestly, we're both adults here, why can't we go farther?"

"It wouldn't be right; we've been on one date."

"Some people have one-night stands and never see the other person again. That's not going to happen with us. We'll be fine. I feel like it Dimitri, is that so bad?" Dimitri looks me straight in the eye and takes a large breath.

"As much as I would like too, I want to wait. Sex can sometimes improve or ruin a relationship. I want us to get to know each other enough before we get into a sexual relationship." I move my right leg over my left and take in a deep breath. He's right. Sex can ruin a relationship. I know that for a fact. Maybe if Adrian and I didn't start having sex we would still have a relationship. Maybe not an intimate one, but a friendship.

"Fine, we'll wait, but you can't tease me. I'll jump you then." Dimitri laughs and holds me closer to him.

"Thank you, Roza. Would you like to go to bed?"

"It's nine."

"I know," he says as he presses his lips to my cheek. "We could have some fun. We won't go the whole way, but we can do things."

"This counts as teasing." I tell him as I turn my head towards him and smile. "Teasing is kind of like this." I quickly flip my body onto his and place my hands firmly on his shoulder. Dimitri takes in a large breath and shakes his head. I bend down and place my lips onto his earlobe like he did to me. My lips move gently over the lobe. A few moments later I bend back and gently move my fingers over his hard nipples. Dimitri shivers and rests his head on the back of the couch. I trial my hands down towards his abs and slowly begin to push it up his chest. Dimitri takes my hands and gently pushes them back.

"Rose, please, you said no teasing." I smile and nod.

"Ok, let's get some sleep."

The next day I awake in bed. Dimitri is still asleep in bed next to me. I don't want to get back to sleep. I carefully get out of the bed and walk out of the room. I go to the kitchen and pull out a box of cereal from one of the cabinets. Then I hear a flash. I turn my head towards the sound. Dimitri is kneeling near the couch and snapping pictures of me with his personal camera. A smile spreads onto my face and I continue to fix my cereal. Dimitri rises from where he kneeled and walks over to me. He begins taking close ups. I roll my eyes and walk away from the counter. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.

"Give me a smile, Rose."

"Dimitri, get the fuck out of my face." He laughs and sits down next to me as he sets down his computer on the coffee table. He places a hand onto my knee and kisses my cheek.

"I don't count that as teasing." He tells me as he kisses my cheek once more. I smile and continue to eat my breakfast.

"When did you get up?" I ask him.

"After you left the bed."

"But how did you know I left? I thought I was carefully getting up."

"You were, it's just that I could tell you were gone when I rolled over to wrap my arms around you."

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Dimitri smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder. He rests his head on my shoulder and we begin to watch the television show. Around ten minutes later I hear my cell phone go off. I begin to stand up to get it from the bedroom but Dimitri beats me to it. I can't help but smile as he walks to the bedroom. I'm so glad I found him. A moment later Dimitri walks into the bedroom reading who is calling. "Who is it?"

"It's your dad," he tells me. I raise one of my eyebrows and stand up from the couch. I walk over to him and take my phone. Yup, it's my dad. I click the green answer button and place the phone to my ear.

"Hi dad," I say as I watch the wall next to me.

"Hey, so I got a call from Adrian's father yesterday... is there something you need to tell your mother and I?" I take in a large breath and gaze up at Dimitri for a moment before looking back at the wall.

"Um, yeah, I broke up with Adrian. The wedding is off and I moved out."

"What happened?" He asks me. "Why the hell did you break off the wedding only a month before?"

"Because I wasn't happy. I honestly have never been happy with Adrian. I met someone and-"

"You met someone? Did you cheat on him?"

"No, I never cheated on Adrian. I swear dad, the guy I met just showed me that I was missing out on so much. When I got home that night I told Adrian and broke up with him. Then he kicked me out of the apartment. I got my stuff a few days ago and am now staying with the guy I met."

"Rosemarie, I understand why you broke up with Adrian. I truly do, but what do you know about the guy you're living with? Should I come down?"

"No, you don't have to come down, I'm fine." My dad doesn't reply for minutes. "Dad, what? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just meet your mother and me at that one hotel we stayed at when we first moved to New York."

"You're already here?" I ask him. Dimitri raises an eyebrow and I give him a small glare. God damn, I wish I could raise one eyebrow. It would look good in a shoot. "Dad, you and mom can go back to Turkey. I'm fine. I swear to, I am absolutely fine."

"Just meet us here around eight tonight, or we can meet you at where ever you are staying. Yes, I would actually would like that better. I would enjoy meeting this new man you are living with. Just give me the address and I will see you at eight tonight."

"Dad, I don't feel comfortable with you coming over here." Dimitri raises the brow he set down and walks over to me. He places his hand onto my hips and holds me close to him.

"It's fine. They can come over. It's not like we're doing anything tonight."

"Dimitri-"

"It's fine." He tells me. Dimitri presses his lips to my nose and then wraps his arms around my waist. I take in a large breath and rest my forehead on his chest.

"Fine, eight a clock tonight." I give my father Dimitri's address and then hang up. I gently shake my head. Dimitri squeezes me tightly.

"Is there anything you would like to do before eight?" Dimitri asks me.

"I don't know... something..."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was shorter then the others. I got a little writers block at this part and am going to end this chapter here. **

**Once again, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

I did decide to go out today. But with my best friend, Lissa. Dimitri is still at the apartment and picking up before my parents show up tonight. I also think he is cooking dinner for us all.

"I think that Dimitri wanting to wait is sweet, but I know you really want some action... so, here we go." Lissa says as we walk towards a lingerie store. I instantly smile and wrap my arm around Lissa's as we walk into the store.

Ten minutes later the two of us are looking through racks and Lissa throws something at me. I catch it and smile at her before walking over to a dressing room. I write our names on the white board on the door ad Lissa continues to look through the store as I put her pick into the dressing room. If you put your name on the white board, no one can take it until you erase your name.

I continue to look around the racks and finally find something I don't think Dimitri will be able to resist. I call the dressing room first and then go inside the hot pink box.

I quickly strip and put on the sexy piece of clothing. The lingerie looks amazing on me. It's all black. A button up corset pushes up my boobs and makes me look even skinner then I really am. It has those long clear through tights that have those straps that attach to the black silk underwear.

Damn I look good. I hope Dimitri will agree.

After changing back into my own clothes I continue to look around the store. I find a few things to try out on Dimitri.

Lissa drops me back off at mine and Dimitri's apartment and I head up. He's currently starting up dinner. I sneak into the bedrooms bathroom and change into my black lingerie. I curl my hair and put on my knee height leather boots. I put on some different make-up and then sneak into the kitchen without Dimitri noticing.

He's currently mixing something in a large bowl. I place my hands onto Dimitri's shoulders and gently slide them down to his elbows. Because of the extra height I get from my heels I am able to kiss Dimitri's neck without having to go onto my tiptoes.

"Roza," Dimitri says. I smile and break the gentle kiss. I place my hands onto his sides and press my body to his. I slowly slide down his body so that I am now crouching. I squeeze his thighs and the spread his legs apart. "Roza, stop. We said no teasing."

I smile and crawl under his legs. I turn around and place my hands back onto his thighs. Slowly I move back up his body with mine pressed so close to his. I stop when my breasts get to his crotch and then move up even slower. Finally I am standing up in front of him. My eyes lock into his and I see his eyes filled with lust.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I smile at him and press my lips to his exposed shoulder. He shoulder wear tank-tops more often. He looks so sexy in them. I place my hand onto his cheeks and pull his mouth down to mine. Dimitri's strong hands move onto my hips and he pulls me away from him.

"Roza, what are you doing?" He asks me with a firm expression. I smile up at him and move my hands down onto his pecks. My thumb gently moves over the skin in small circles.

"Oh nothing, just kissing you." I tell him before pressing my lips back to his. Before I know what happens Dimitri has me sitting on the kitchen counter with my hands pinned above me, resting against the cabinets.

"Rose, your parents are going to be here soon. It's almost eight." I mentally sigh and rest my head back on the cabinet. Think Rose, think... I pick my head back up from the cabinet and smile down at him. He stares up at me and opens his mouth to speak. He closes his mouth and sighs when I wrap my leg around his body and pull him close to mine. A deep growl exits his throat as I begin to gyrate my body against his most intimate area. Dimitri's hands release mine and I place them onto his shoulders. My fingers gently dig into his skin. I feel Dimitri placing his hands onto the leg I wrapped around him. He unwraps it and then places his hands onto my hips.

He lifts me up from the counter and carries me to the couch. He drops my body and stares down at me. The heat radiating off of his body seems to come off in waves. I rest on my elbows and lick my lips. Dimitri gently shakes his head and continues to watch me. I raise both my eyebrows and move up onto my knees in a sultry manner. I bend foreword, making sure he gets a view of my cleavage and take a hold of his slacks zipper. Dimitri's hands instantly shoot out and he grabs both my hands in a death grip.

"_Roza, stop this._"

"No," I say as I look upwards at him.

"_What do I have to do to get you to stop this_?"

"Promise me that we will do this."

"I already have."

"Soon, not a few dates from now. Not a month from now, not two months from now. _Soon_. "

"Fine!" Dimitri pulls my hands away from his zipper and he places them at my sides. He inhales deeply. As he does this I cannot help but notice the obvious bulge in his pants. I point a finger towards his not-so-little problem.

"You might want to fix that before my-"Parent's get here. My head flips towards the door after a single knock sounds from the front door. My mouth drops open as I stare at the plain wood. I look towards the brown clock on the wall. Seven fifty. They're early. I turn back towards Dimitri. His eyes are wide; he looks down at his pants and then glares up at me. I give him a small smile and then he runs from the living room towards the bedroom. I sit there in shock for a moment before jumping up from the couch and running after Dimitri.

"What am I supposed to do about my clothes?" I ask him through the bathroom door.

"Figure it out!" He yells. I glare at the door and then run towards the closet. The dress is long enough to hide the straps on my tights. I pull a black dress on and switch my boots for flats. The bell rings once more and I run towards the door. I fling it open and see my parents: Janine and Abe Mazur.

"Mom, dad, hi." I say with a smile. Both my parents watch me for a moment and then walk into the apartment.

"So, this is his apartment?"

"Well, it's technically out apartment now." I say as I close and lock the door.

"Where is he?" My mother asks as she looks around the apartment.

"He is using the bathroom. You guys are early."

"We know." My father says as he begins to walk around the apartment. "We wanted to be here early."

"Why? Dimitri and I weren't prepared for you to be here early."

"We just wanted to come early Rosemarie, is it such a bad thing to see our daughter for the first time in months?" My father asks. We all turn towards the bathroom as the bedroom door opens. Dimitri walks out in new slacks and a tight T-shirt. My mother takes in a large breath and my father purses his lips. I walk over to Dimitri and take his hand. The two of us walk in front of my parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Dimitri. Dimitri, these are my parents. Abe and Janine." My parents look Dimitri up and down and do not speak with him. My mother takes in a large breath and then speaks to my father in a hushed tone. My father speaks back and they both look at us. I look up at Dimitri and he looks down at me.

"So, you left Adrian for this?"

* * *

**Hello all, I think most of my chapters might range between 1,000-2,000 words now (it truly depends on what type of part I am on in the story and how into the scene I get) so that I can just get the chapters out faster. Thank you all for understanding. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom!" I yell as I stare at her in shock. My eyes are wide and my mouth is wide open. She gently raises her shoulders and lets them fall a moment later. My father is staring at me and how much offensive I took from the simple comment. "Why would you say that?" She doesn't answer. I look upwards and Dimitri and see that his expression is blank. Even though his face is expressionless I can tell that he is upset with the comment. His hand is gripping mine and I can see pain in his eyes. I turn towards my mother and glare at her before I feel Dimitri's hand release mine. I look back up at him and see him looking towards the kitchen. He turns his head towards me and kisses my forehead before walking into the kitchen where his unfinished food is. He leaves the three of us and goes into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" I say to my mother in an angered tone. "How dare you say that to him before he is even able to get a word out of his mouth? Mom you should be ashamed for saying that to him and dad you should be ashamed for not stopping her or disagreeing with her. Dimitri was kind enough to tidy up his apartment and cook you both dinner and meet you when the two of us haven't even been going out for a week. If you both are going to treat him like crap all night, just leave and do not call me or come near me until you two are ready to apologize to him."

I turn away from my parents and walk after Dimitri into the kitchen. Currently he is finishing up what he was doing before I interrupted him. Neither of us speaks as I wrap my arms around his waist and hold his body close to me. My head rests on his back as he continues to fix dinner. He sets down what he was mixing with and gently removes my arms from around his waist. I look up at his face as he turns his body and then re-wraps my arms around his waist. His hands move onto my lower back and I sigh.

"I am so sorry for what my parents said. _So sorry_." He doesn't reply right away. His hands begin to move up and down on my back in a comforting motion.

"Its fine, I can understand. You were with Adrian for so long and now you've suddenly broken it off with him for someone you've known for barely a week. I can understand when I put myself into their shoes. But from my point of view I don't understand how they could come to a conclusion about me so quic-"Dimitri stops speaking. I look up at him and see him staring at the opposite wall. I ask him what he's thinking.

"Did you're parents ever speak to Adrian or someone related to him?"

"Yeah Adrian's father, why?"

"Do you known what they told them? Did they ever say anything bad about me?" I don't answer. I close my eyes and then rest my head onto his chest.

"That must be it. Adrian's father must have told my parents the worst of things about you. Oh Dimitri," I rest my head onto his shoulder and he holds me incredibly  
tight to him. I gently wiggle in his arms and he loosens me slightly.

"Sorry," I shake my head on him and place my hands onto his shoulders. I close my eyes and step backwards. Dimitri lets me go when I ask and I begin to leave the kitchen. I begin to walk towards the bedroom and remove the dress as I walk past my parents, with there even there. I don't look towards them to see there expression, once again if they are there. I go into the bedroom and go onto the bed. I grab my cell phone and dial Adrian's phone number. He answers on the last ring.

"Rose?" Adrian asks me. "Why are you calling me? Are you ok? What did that guy-?"

"Dimitri did _nothing_." I growl. "He is amazing. It's what your freaking father did that makes me so mad right now. He called my parents and told them that the two of us broke up. What did your dad tell my my parents?"

"I didn't even know that he called your parents, Rose. Why does it even matter?"

"Because they're in New York and now are at my place for dinner. The moment he came out, before he could even get a word out, my mom said-'you left Adrian for this'? I couldn't believe it and now my relationship with my parents could be strained because I told them to apologize or get out of the apartment and go back to Turkey until they're ready to apologize to Dimitri. Tell your parents that since we are no longer together, they have no right to talk to anyone in my life."

"Rose I'm really sorry that-"I don't listen, just hang-up the phone. I toss it onto the phone and then walk over to my closet. I take out what I was really going to wear-a deep red skin-tight dress that flows outwards as my knees. I remove my lingerie and then put on my bra, dress, and heels. I redo my make-up and then leave the bedroom. If my parents already left, I'm just going to take Dimitri out to dinner. I stop instantly as I see Dimitri sitting in one of the chairs near the TV as my parents sit on the couch.

The three turn towards us and Dimitri casually motions me towards him. I take in a small breath and walk over to Dimitri. He reaches out and I take both his hands. A smile moves onto my face as he stands up without my help and then motions for me to sit down. I nod and take my seat. Dimitri sits down on the arm of the chair. My parents are obviously impressed with this. Adrian would make me stand if he was sitting down. I turn towards my parents and nod towards them. Dimitri bends down and whispers into my ear.

"They apologized. Your parents came into the kitchen and talked to me while you were getting dressed. They told me that they assumed things about me. They were sorry, I accepted. We're fine now. I was right; your parents told me that when they talked to Adrian's father, he did say lies. He told them that the two of us have been having an affair for months now. He also said that I talked you into leaving Adrian and run with me so that we could elope and live in some far away country. We plan to have five kids." I giggle and smile up at him.

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm glad you did." They both smile.

"Rose, Dimitri, we are sorry for having believed the things Nathan said. We should have talked to you first and gotten to know Dimitri more before we assumed things." I smile and lean against Dimitri's body.

"Yeah, you both know what assuming does. Makes an 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me'."


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri, my parents, and I sit down at Dimitri's dinner table as we eat dinner. God Dimitri is an amazing cook. Adrian would-no, I need to stop comparing the two. Adrian was a sexiest jerk and Dimitri is a sweet man... wasn't that comparing? Yes, in a way, I was comparing the two. I must stop. Adrian was my past and Dimitri is my present and future. Dimitri and I keep eye contact for a long time before I have to look away, towards my mother.

"So, Rose, how did the two of you meet?" My mother asks. I look towards Dimitri and then back at my mother. I clear my throat and then answer my mother.

"Did you guys know that I won an award?" I ask the two of them. My father, whose drink was about to run down his throat, pauses and sets down his glass. My mother takes in a large breath. She asks who told me. "Dimitri did when I wouldn't stop pestering him about it. So, you did know?" Both parents nod. "Well, Dimitri was my photographer. He was the kindest man I've ever worked with, also the hottest." Dimitri smiles and a gentle blush covers her strong cheeks. "The two of us left the building together and ended up kissing after I told Dimitri that I was never happy with Adrian." My father does not let me continue to speak.

"Never?"

"There were times. But very few. I spent a few hours with Dimitri and felt better then I ever had. That's why I allowed the kiss. That night I got back home and Adrian was making me mad. I ended up yelling at him that I was angry with our relationship and didn't want to be with him anymore." No one speaks for a moment before Dimitri rises from his seat and gently presses his lips to my temple. I smile and turn my head towards him. He smiles at me and we kiss.

Dimitri sits back down and we all continue to finish our dinner. Once we are done with dinner Dimitri brings out desert. It, like dinner, was amazing. The four of us sat down back in the living room after desert and begin to talk about multiple things. Dimitri's family, my family, normal things parents want to know about the new man in there daughters life. Around a half an hour later my parents left. I have a feeling that they like Dimitri now.

After my parents left, Dimitri and I went into the kitchen and cleaned the dirty dishes together. Then the two of us went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once we were done with the Dimitri turned on his bedsides lamp and I cuddled up close to him in the bed as he read. I enjoy watching him read. He gets so into the book. I smile up at him and kiss his cheek for a moment before lying down and trying to get some sleep before the next day.

The next day I wake up and Dimitri is gone. Where could he have gone without waking me up and telling me? I get out of the bed and walk out into the living room. I stop walking when I see a sticky note on the TV. I walk over to it and remove it from the TV.

_Dear Roza,_

_I am sorry for having to leave without saying goodbye, I did not want to wake you up, and you looked so peaceful. Anyways, I have work until around three this afternoon, but I have a break around twelve. If you would like I can come back to the house to see you, or you can come see me. Or neither. I am not pushing it. I hope you have a good day._

_XOXO,_

_Dimitri_

I take in a small breath and then look towards the phone on the couch. I walk over to it and pick it up. I dial Dimitri's cell number and he picks up on the third ring. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah," I sit down on the couch. "So, where are you working right now? What shoot?"

"Um, something for this clothing line. I'm working in the same building we worked at."

"Oh, well, I can come over today. Twelve is your break?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you then."

"Defiantly."

While I waited for eleven thirty-five to show up on my cell phone I decided to do multiple things. One of them is me sitting on the couch and thinking. I trust Dimitri, but something about when we were talking yesterday is making me curious. I don't quite trust him when he said we would have sex soon. I think he is planning on waiting longer. Dimitri is so sweet and I understand why he wants to wait. But I don't. I want to know what it would be like to be with such an amazing and caring man like him. Mm, I wonder how he would be in bed. Would he still be that amazing and caring man, or would he be the exact opposite. Which would I prefer?

I inhale deeply and then stand up from the couch I walk over to the bedroom and walk inside. I grab my cell phone from the bed and then text Lissa. I ask her what I should do. Whether I should do what I plan, which I wrote to her, or if I should just have a normal lunch date with him. She wrote back and told me to go for it. Do what I plan, but to make sure no one was around to see. Ok, I'm doing it; please don't let him be upset. Or let us get caught. That would be so bad.

I get off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and then get dressed into one some of my lingerie. This time I am wearing a teddy. I pull on jeans and a large black T-shirt. I shove boots onto my feet before exiting the apartment at around eleven-thirty. Screw the other four minutes. I get there early, I get there early. I drive to the photo shoot and park in the parking garage next to Dimitri's car. I picked us up some lunch before arriving. I pick it up from the seat next to me and begin to head upstairs. So many stairs, but, oh, how it takes so long for the elevator to arrive.

I decided to wait for the elevator. I'll have more energy for what I plan on doing. Once the elevator arrives I go inside and end up on the right floor. I walk inside and see that everyone is gone, even Dimitri. He'll be back soon enough, besides this gives me enough time to prepare. I set the food down near his laptop and camera and then begin to look around the new set. It is different from mine. More vibrant. The white wall has been replaced with a black background. Paint cans have been opened and the colors have been thrown over the walls. The cans were dropped near the bottom of the wall and some paint dripped out.

I smile and then begin to remove my clothing. So glad I decided to wear the bright red teddy. I remove the heels and then walk over to the other doors. I know which one Dimitri's 'dressing room' is so I walk over to all the others and lock them from the outside, just in case someone decided to stay in there for lunch. Dimitri's is the only one I do not lock. I lock all of the other doors and then walk back over to the set. I lie down on my back and put up one leg. I then put the other on top and cross them. I place one hand over my sprawled hair and then place the other onto my waist.

I lick both my lips as I hear one of the dressing rooms door opening. I gently look up and see Dimitri walking out. As he walks father into the room I place my head back onto the sets floor. I heat the footsteps stop and I cross my middle and index fingers on both hands. No longer do I hear silence. He has begun to walk once more. He appears in my vision, now standing over me.

"Hiya," I say with a smile. "So, lunch breaks normally last up to half an hour to an hour and a half, correct?" He nods mechanically. "As I thought. That's plenty of time for the two of us to take a few pictures." I smile up at Dimitri and then sit up. He takes in a deep breath and looks downwards at my body. I smile, knowing I am winning. "So, Dimitri, what do you say to a little one-on-one time with me, you, and that camera over there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri just stands there for a moment and then walks over to his camera. He lifts it from the ground and then walks over to me. I smile up at him as he puts both of his legs around me. Dimitri brings the camera up and he begins to take shots of me.

"I promise you, I will never let anyone see these pictures." Dimitri tells me as he crouches down. He gently sits down on my torso without putting any weight on me. Dimitri raises the camera back up to his eye and he licks his lips as he takes pictures. I remove the arm, which rests on my waist, and place it above my head. I then raise my right leg and place it over Dimitri's shoulder. He growls at this new position and continues to take pictures.

"God Roza, you are so sexy." I thank him and gently pull him down towards me with my leg. I press my lips to his and the two of us begin to make-out. Dimitri rolls us over and I straddle him. He raises his camera up and then begins to take pictures of me as I slowly begin to remove my teddy.

I can feel Dimitri hardening underneath me as I move sexually. The fabric gently moves over my nipples and Dimitri lets out a small sigh as I pull it off my breasts. One of his hands leaves the camera and he places it onto my bare breasts. I shiver from his warm touch and begin to lean forward. Dimitri snaps a picture of his thumb moving over my nipple. The little nub turns as solid as a pebble quickly.

Dimitri sets down the camera and sits up with me still on top of him. He moves his hands onto my hips. Dimitri lowers his mouth to my breasts and wraps his lips around one of my sensitive nipples. I moan as I move my hands onto the back of his neck. His wet mouth works wonders on my breasts. While one was being sucked, licked, and nibbled on, the other was being palmed with his free hand. His non-free hand was pulling the teddy the rest of the way off my body. I scream and Dimitri places his hand (which is now free because my teddy is now next to his laptop) covers my mouth as I orgasm. Dimitri nibbles on my neck as I come down from my high.

"Oh... oh my god... no one's... no one's ever gotten me to orgasm like that before." I tell him as I breathe heavily. "God that was amazing!"

Dimitri removes me from him and places me back on the set. He picks the camera back up in his hands and raises the equipment. I keep my legs pressed together for the first few shots. My arms keep my up. I flip my hair over my shoulders and lick my lips. Dimitri smiles. Once he's done with that position, Dimitri spreads my legs.

I get somewhat self conscience from this position. Dimitri lifts the camera back up. My face gently reddens and then turns back to normal color after Dimitri tells me that I'm beautiful. So glad I shaved earlier in the shower. He snaps pictures and then places one hand onto my right legs knee. He pushes it farther away from the other one and moves closer to me. He is now resting in-between my legs. Dimitri takes only two pictures in this position and then sets down the camera. He places his hands onto my thighs and kisses me, hard and passionately. My nails dig into his shoulders as he moves the kisses to my neck. I moan and dig my heels into his back. This gets a growl from him.

"Mm, Dimitri, your lips are amazing, mmm." He pulls back from me and moves his hands up to my face. He places his hands onto my cheeks. Dimitri gently tips my head back and licks from the center of my breasts and to the top of my chin. My mouth parts and I close my eyes. They snap open as one of Dimitri's hand finds it way south. Two of his fingers separate my lips and he plunges a finger into me. I let out a small moan which turns into a small scream as he begins to rub my clit with his thumb. I begin to say Dimitri's name as if it were a prayer. It truly is; Dimitri is my own personal saint.

Dimitri adds a second finger and continues to rub my cilt. His fingers plunge in and out of me at a fast pace. A third joins the other two. The muscles in my stomach begin to clench. I swear I'm drawing blood as I squeeze Dimitri's shoulders tighter as I hit my high. I clench around Dimitri's hand and he moans. Dimitri removes his fingers from my passage and puts one of his fingers into his mouth. I groan as I watch him suck his finger which still has wetness on him. He removes his finger from his mouth and smiles up at me.

"You taste amazing." He tells me before sticking his tongue into me. I groan as he does his ministrations. He gets me off in minutes. Dimitri stands from the ground and then picks up the camera. "God damn, Roza, you are so fucking beautiful." He raises it up and begins to take pictures of me, still feeling the effects of my orgasm. He sets the camera back down and lies down next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him.  
Finally, I catch my breath and the feeling vanishes. I turn my head towards him and smile.

"Dimitri, it's time for me to return the favor."


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly I push up Dimitri's T-shirt. I press my lips above his belt and begin to lead them up to his navel. Dimitri places a hand onto my bare shoulders as I stick my tongue inside and then continue the kiss. I get to his chest and begin to suck his right peck. My lips travel up to his neck. I suck gingerly on his neck. Dimitri moans and I smile from the sound. One of my hands travels down towards his special place. My hand gently grabs his erection. Dimitri's hips launch forward into my hand.

"Mm," I say as I break the kiss and bend backwards. "How did this get here?"

My hand gently begins to palm his erection. It grows larger. I remove my hand and crawl backwards. Know I have full view of the bulge in his pants. My hands begin to unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. Dimitri lets out a small sigh as he feels some relief. I pull off his pants with some help from him and then remove his underwear. I instantly groan from the sight of his incredibly large, throbbing member.

"Oh my God... you're freaking huge!" Dimitri grins and places his hand onto my hip. He pulls me towards him and presses his lips to mine. Our tongues twine together and I can feel his erection growing even larger on my stomach. Dimitri breaks our kiss and watches me.

"You don't have to do this, Roza."

"Yeah, I do. You did it for me and goddamn you did it so well." He smiles and then places his hand onto my cheek.

"Ok," he kisses me once more and then lies down on his back. Dimitri removes his T-shirt and then places his hands at his sides. I take in a large breath and then look down at Dimitri's member; I place my hands onto his thighs and slowly move them up towards his special part. My hands gently grip him. Dimitri's eyes close and he gently moves underneath my touch.

My hands tighten around him and I begin to move my hands up and down his large throbbing member. I bend down and place my mouth around the head. Dimitri groans and places his hand into my hair. His hands grip my hair. I add more suction as I move my hands farther down his dick and put more of him into my mouth. My hands squeeze tighter around him and I begin to move them up. They stop at my mouth. Dimitri adds his other hand to my hair as I squeeze him even tighter with my hands and mouth.

"Roza," he says. "God, don't stop. Please don't stop." I remove my hands from around him and deep throat him. I gag for a few seconds before Dimitri's hands release my hair. He places them onto my shoulders and gently rubs them both with his thumbs.

"It's ok," he says in a soothing voice. "It's ok... just relax..."

I relax my throat muscles and place my hands onto his chest. I begin to move my head up and down Dimitri's rock hard member. He groans as I add more suction. He moves on hand onto the back of my neck and begins to show me what pace he wants-the pace he needs. Dimitri's other hand leaves my shoulder and a scream rips from my throat and he harshly pinches my nipple. Dimitri bucks into my mouth after my scream made please bale vibrations move through his dick.

Dimitri pulls me off of him and I give him a confused expression. He moves a finger over my plump lip and gives me a small smile. Dimitri stands up and leaves the room. I sit up and give him an angered expression.

"What the hell!" I scream. Dimitri walks back after picking something up. He walks back over to me and the set and sets down the same slab of cement from our photo shoot. Dimitri picks me up from the ground and sets me down on the slab. I smile up at him and his still hard dick. He puts both legs around me and places his hands onto my neck. I open my mouth wide and he slowly moves his member down my throat. I don't gag this time. My hands move onto his hips as he begins to move in and out of my mouth and throat.

"God," Dimitri yells as he pulls out. I take deep breaths as Dimitri cums. I watch me as he gently collapses against me. Dimitri tries not to put ay weight on me. "Roza, mm, that was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you," I say. The two of us gently roll off the slab and I cuddle up next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Roza, thank you so much for this, God it was amazing..." Dimitri was going to continue to talk to me, but he stopped when I stand up. I feel his eyes on me as I pick up his camera and walk over to him. I put my legs over him and drop down on his lower stomach. I raise the camera and begin to take pictures of Dimitri. Some are of just his head, some are of his cheat, pecks, and abs, then all of them put together. I stand up and Dimitri smiles as I begin to take pictures of his naked form. All of him. I drop down to a crouch and grip him once more. He hardens and I begin to take pictures of him.

"God Roza, if we got caught now... I would so be fired."


	10. Chapter 10

I stayed for the rest of Dimitri's shoot and glared at the woman he was shooting. I could kill her. The entire shoot all she would do was flirt with Dimitri. She would bat her fake lashes and close of her red shadowed eyes... maybe it's just part of the shoot, but I doubt it. When Dimitri left to take a quick bathroom break, the girl smiled at twirled her blonde hair and put her legs up into the air. She moved them back and forward as she smiled at me

"So, does Dimitri have a girlfriend? He seems really cool, and damn he's _sexy._ So, what was he like when you two were younger?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What were you and Dimitri like when you were younger?"

"I didn't know him when I was younger."

"Wait, so you aren't his sister?" I raise both my eyebrows and then glare at her. I stand up from my seat and walk over to her. I drop down to a crouch and smile at her.

"No, I'm not his sister. I'm his girlfriend you candy colored bitch. Dimitri is my boyfriend, and by the way, we fucked right where you are just minutes ago. Have fun being in my cum."

Ok, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I was upset. Besides, if the bitch tells anyone, I'll photo shop the pictures of her and put them on the internet... huh, I have never been this jealous before. It's something I've never really had except for the first few months of mine and Adrian's relationship. God, I am so in love...

Oh my God, I love him. I really, really love him. I look towards Dimitri as he walks over to me. He smiles down at me and reaches out. I take both of his hands and he helps me up from the chair. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok,"

The two of us leave the building and head to our cars. I drive behind him as we head back to our apartment. The two of us get to the apartment and go inside. Dimitri and I take hands and walk up to the apartment. We walk inside and go over to the couch. The two of us plop down onto the couch and I lean into him.

"So, she seemed very nice." I say as I kick off my boots. Dimitri smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah, hey, I saw you talking to her, what were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." I say as I smile at him. I kiss his cheek and turn on the TV with the remote. I place my knees onto Dimitri's lap and watch E!,

"You looked kind of upset."

"Nope," He mumbles something. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He says with a small smile. Dimitri licks his lips and tilts his head slightly to the side.

"Dimitri, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Dimitri... tell me." He looks towards the TV and I smile at him, evilly. I move onto my knees and sneer at him. Dimitri's eyes flicker to me and he smiles. He laughs as he tells me I look evil.

"I'm not evil, just demented." I begin to poke different areas of Dimitri's body and eventually he asks what I'm doing. I don't answer. Finally I find the area I was looking for. His tickle spot. It's his side, a little above his hip. I jump on Dimitri and push him to the bed. I crawl on top of his body and place my hand onto his side. I push in deeply and he jumps underneath me. He tells me to stop while laughing loudly.

"Tell me what you said!" I yell as I grip his shirt with one hand and push his side with the other. Dimitri jumps again underneath me and laughs.

"Liar! You are so lying! You were so telling her that she should back off! You were so jealous!" I gasp and glare down at him. I quickly punch his side, gently, and then jump off him. I stand above him and place my fists onto my hips.

"Never tell a woman that she is jealous."

"Why? Because she'd deny it?"

"Dimitri... say I'm jealous again, I dare you." Dimitri watches me and takes in a small breath. He licks his lips and sits on the couch.

"I'm sorry for saying you are jealous." Dimitri says. "I shouldn't have done it. What do you want for dinner?" I scoff at him and turn on my heel. I strut to the bedroom and walk inside, closing the door behind me. I stand there for a moment, cock my head to the side, and then leave the bedroom.

"A burger and fries please." I say before quickly walking to him, kissing his cheek, and then going back to the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dimitri and I just finished dinner. I am so glad I met him. Dimitri holds me close as we sit in bed. I watch him as he reads. Everyone once in a while his eyes flash to me. I smile and press my lips to his forearm. I snuggle up closer to him and place my arm around his waist. Dimitri wraps his arm around my shoulders and licks his lips.

"Dimitri, when I was talking to the woman earlier, I was extremity jealous for a few reasons. One: she was flirting you up, a lot, and you just let it happen. I was right there and you didn't bother to stop it. Two: When you left she asked if you were with someone, she thought I was your sister, probably because you weren't stopping her flirting. I trust you, but I need to know that you won't let random woman flirt with you like that without letting them know that you're with me. If you tell them and they still do it, call me, and I'll kill the bitch." I sigh. "Like how would you feel if someone came up to me and started hitting on me? Oh and I called her a candy colored bitch, told her we were dating, and then said that we had sex where she was laying for this shoot and to have fun in my cum. I was really upset." Dimitri watches me and places his hand onto my cheek.

"Roza, you can trust me."

"I know I can, but I don't like it. You did nothing Dimitri, nothing to stop here, it really hurt me."

"I'm sorry Roza, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to stop her advances."

"Ok, I accept your apology. Just please don't do it again, I'll go crazy and kill someone." He nods and kisses me. The two of us continue to stay in bed and I watch him read. We eventually fall asleep.

The next day Dimitri and I are at the grocery store near our place. Dimitri is in the aisle next to the one I am in and I am looking at frosting samples. The woman who runs the small stand is currently gone. I pick up one of the samples and place it into my mouth. I throw away the spoon and look around me. No one is in sight. I smile and pick up another sample. I place the frosting covered spoon into my mouth and then jump after I hear a grunt.

I turn my head and see a tall and handsome man standing next to me. Tall, red hair, soft green eyes. I can't help but admire him. I don't think looking is bad as long as you don't actually do anything with the other person. "Hello," he says.

"Hi," I say as I pull the spoon from my mouth.

"I'm Garrett, how many frosting samples have you had?"

"One," I answer. "Just one."

"Mm-hmm." He says with a smirk. I smile up at him and throw the spoon into the trashcan. "How many have you _really _had?"

"Just one, I swear!" Garrett chuckles and leans onto one foot. He crosses his arm over his chest and raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, if you say so." He bats his long lashes and I take in an unnoticeable deep breath. He's flirting. If I go along with it, I will be a major hypocrite. I place my hand onto my neck and rock back and forward on my heels.

"I'm sorry, but I should-"I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look towards my left and see Dimitri watching me with the cart at his side. I drop my hand and look back towards Garrett. "I have to go," I turn and begin to walk towards Dimitri.

"But I was hoping-"I turn around towards him and continues to walk.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend. It was nice talking with you." I walk to Dimitri and stop in front of him. "Hey, did you get it?"

"Yeah," he's staring past me and towards Garrett.

"I was trying the frosting samples and he walked up to me asking if I had eaten more then one. He flirted and I told him that I was with you, no need to be jealous."

Dimitri looks down at me and pulls my body close to his. He presses his lips to my forehead and rests his head on mine for a moment as he squeezes me. He steps backwards and takes my hand.

"I'm sorry for yesterday; I understand now how you feel, it fucking sucks."


	12. Chapter 12

Dimitri and I have been together for two months now. It's been amazing. A hard change, but amazing. My award was just announced and I pretended very successfully to be shocked. Dimitri is still taking pictures of me when I'm around the house. It used to be so annoying, but now I'm used to it. Tonight there is a dinner at my fathers work. (Which will require flying all the way to Turkey; luckily we have the family jet). I'm happy to go with him especially since Dimitri will be my arm candy and I can show him off to everyone. When I told him he was upset because he doesn't like much attention. The only bad thing is that Adrian and his family will be there. Nathan works at the same company as my dad, that's how the two of them became friends, which they no longer are. After my dad found out about Nathans' lies he called him up and told him that he had no right to lie like that. They got into a verbal fight and have not spoken since. My mom and Daniella don't even talk anymore. They were friends for years before I met Adrian or Nathan's and my fathers' relationship began.

In a few days I'm going on The Ellen DeGeneres Show to talk about my reward and new bo. I'm excited, I've never been to the show but I watch it everyday. Dimitri even watches it with me sometimes; he enjoys her comedy just as much as I do. The two of us just lay on the brown couch and watch. Sometimes Dimitri gets bored and does take out whatever novel he is reading at the time, but it's rare.

Currently the two of us are sitting, strapped in, on the jet. Dimitri strokes my hair as I try to sleep. It does not come and I stand up, I begin to pace. Dimitri watches me with curious eyes. He asks why I'm doing what I'm doing.

"I'm nervous for tonight. It's the first time I will see Adrian since the break-up. Everyone is so used to seeing us together, I don't want you or me to be upset if we hear someone ask where he is or who you are, which of course is going to happen since no one knows you, and why we broke up and just all of that shit."

Dimitri rises from his seat and walks over to me. He places his hand firmly onto my hips and stops me from pacing any longer. He bends down and gently presses his lips to my forehead.

"I will be fine Roza, you will be fine. We will get through this night together. You trust me, right?" I smile and nod. Speaking of trust the two of us were assigned another shoot together. Neither of us had any idea until we saw each other at the set... which just happened to be at a bungee jumping location. I was suited up (I had on black equipment over my elegant pearl colored gown. I didn't even have a helmet on) and sent up while Dimitri was getting the camera and the other equipment ready.

"You're going to be fine, Roza!" He yells from below me into a megaphone.

"No I'm not; I'm going to pass out! It's so freaking high up here!"

"Don't look down!"

"'I'm going to be falling down asshole, and it's not like I can keep my eyes shut for the photo!"

"Roza it is perfectly safe, you will be fine." I set down the megaphone and whisper to myself.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this."

"You can do this," the man helping me says. He explains to me what I need to do for a successful fall and I listen carefully. My heat beats fast in my chest. I turn back towards the ledge and begin telling myself once more that I can do this. I need to do this. I came up to the edge and then swan dived down. I didn't scream, it would ruin the shot and I would have to the shoot even more. When I was finally lowered down completely and helped down Dimitri was right next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that was awesome, scared-as-hell, but awesome."

"You looked amazing." I smile.

"Thank you, Dimitri." We took a few more shots with just me and then, while I was preparing for the next, Dimitri walked up in gear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jumping with you. I think that since you, my lovely girlfriend is doing something he hates, I should too."

"You don't have to,"

"I want to," he kissed me. "Besides I have someone taking a photo of us while we fall. We can put it on the mantel." That's how the picture of us bungee jumping became. It does rest on the mantel and on my Facebook page. I swear he screamed louder then me that day.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good, because I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"You love me?" I ask him. Dimitri is silent. He then nods and places his hand onto my cheek.

"Yes Roza, I love you so much, these past months have been amazing... Do you love me?"

"You have to ask?" I say with a large smile before throwing my arms around Dimitri and pressing my lips to his. Dimitri holds me close to him and our romantic kiss becomes a full-blown make-out session. We lay on one of the rested back chairs, me on top of him, a blanket over me. Dimitri's hands grip my now bare sides as he kisses my neck. Dimitri's hand slides into my PJ bottoms and I whither on top of him. Right as Dimitri's fingers are about to enter me, my phone goes off. With a loud curse I remove myself from him and grab my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Rosemarie," my father says.

"Hi dad," I say in a sappy voice. "What do you need?"

"You do remember that the jet has cameras on it, right?" My facial expression instantly turns to one of horror, its red as a beet. Oh shit,

"Um, yes, I do now." I answer. "Dad I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Mm-hmm, you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit."

"Dimitri has talented fingers."

Dimitri raises both brows and sits up on the chair. He licks his lips. I watch as he thinks about what we are talking about. He looks around the jet and then looks back at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks me. I smile at walk over to him. I sit back down on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Dad, we'll see you at the dinner, alright?"

"Okay sweetheart, love you."

"Love you," I say before hanging up. I set down my phone and watch him. I smile and kiss his cheek. "My dad saw us."

"What? He saw us... 'You knowing'?" I nod and rest my head on his.

"Yeah, thank god I had that blanket over me." I say.

"Rose, don't act like this is ok, your dad saw me about to _finger_ you."

"I know, Dimitri, but my dad is ok with it. Well he wasn't _ok _ok with it, but he'll live. Hell I heard humor in his voice as he spoke."

"God damn I'm so embarrassed."

"It's fine Dimitri, your my boyfriend, my parents have to deal with our sexual urges." Dimitri rolls his eyes as he rests underneath me. He opens his mouth to object but is silenced by the polite speaking over the speakers. He tells us to buckle up and that we will be landing. I move off of Dimitri and sit down in my own seat. The two of us buckle up and take hands. The plane lands and we are allowed off.

Dimitri and I grab our things and get into the car that will drive us to out destination-The Mazur Family House. Dimitri watches it in shock as we pull up into the driveway after going through the gates. I hold his hand tightly as the car doors are opened and we are let out. We get our things and begin to walk to the house. I ring the doorbell and suddenly the door is thrown open.

"Somebody has been a _very _naughty little girl!" My annoying older cousin, Marcus, says with a large smile. I roll my eyes and throw one of my bags at him. "Oh this is the guy, hmm, Janine said he was hot, I wasn't sure." I throw the other bag and he catches it with his free arm. I walk past him and into the house. Dimitri walks in behind me and Marcus closes the door.

"So, Rose, you know you have like an hour to get ready?"

"No shit nimrod," I say as I walk towards my bedroom with Dimitri in tow.

"Just thought you should know since I know it's hard to adjust to the time difference."

"Well thanks for the thought." I say as the three of us get to my bedroom. I turn towards Marcus and give him the "shoo" gesture. "Go away so that my boyfriend and I can get ready for tonight."

"Well-"I cut him off by lifting my knee up and begin to move my foot in a crucial motion. He looks down at it and then licks his lips. "Ok, I get the hint. I'll be back later." Marcus walks away and I smile at his back.

"Damn cousins are annoying."

"So... is all your family like that?" I smile at Dimitri and plop down onto my bed. I pull my legs up to me and rest my head on my knees.

"No, not all of them are that annoying." I answer as he sits down next to me. He leans backwards and I lay next to him. "I'm excited for you to meet the rest of the family." Dimitri stokes my back after pulling me towards him.

"I want you to meet mine, my mother will love you, I think everyone will."

"You think?"

"Yes,"

"Dimitri, I really love you." He looks down at me and watches me for a moment. He sits up in the bed and looks downwards at me. He places his hand onto my neck and licks his lips.

"Roza, are you about to cry?" He asks me. I lick my lips and nod. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's the thing, nothing is wrong. I'm so happy with you. I honestly know that you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

I reach up at him and place my hand onto his neck. I begin to pull him down towards me. He watches me and presses his lips to mine. Our lips separate and he lies besides me once more. We hold each other for minutes and kiss before there is a knock at the door. I groan into his mouth and we separate.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sweetie," I hear my mother say from behind the door. "The two of you need to get ready. We're leaving in around fifty minutes."

"Thank you mom," I run my hand through my hair and look down at Dimitri who is now examining the room.

"Did you live here?" He asks.

"Dimitri we do not have time to-"

"I'm just curious if you lived here or not when you were younger."

"Yes, I did. We moved when I was thirteen. I'm fluent in Turkish, French, and English. I grew up with Turkish, learned English when we decided to move, and took French in high school."

"Hmm, I did I ask if you weren't fluent in any languages?" I smile and slap his pecks before standing up.

"Shut up, it was a fun fact." Dimitri chuckles and sits up. "You want to take your shower first?"

"Yeah," I stand walk into my bathroom and stare up the shower. Around twenty-five minutes later I am out and blow drying my hair. Dimitri walks inside the bathroom and removes his clothes as I watch in the mirror. He drops them into the hamper and I smile. Dimitri stares up the shower and leans against the floor as he waits for it to heat up.

"You're beautiful." He tells me. I smile and turn towards him while still blow drying my hair.

"Thank you," I say with a large smile. "You aren't so bad yourself, handsome."

Dimitri smiles and walks over to me. He presses his lips to my forehead, squeezes my butt and then gets into the shower. I turn towards the mirror and finish my hair. I go back into the bedroom and get my clothes. I change and fix my make-up. **(Link on proflie). **

Dimitri exits the bathroom and grabs a towel. I kiss his cheek and walk into the bedroom. He finishes getting ready as I put on my heels and jewelry. He walks out of the bathroom and sits down next to me and he puts on is shoes. I fix his tie before the two of us head downstairs.

Almost my entire family is standing in the large front room. The all turn towards us and look towards Dimitri. I wrap my arm around Dimitri's and we stop next to my parents. My mother readjusts my necklace for me. I thank her.

"Everyone," I say. "This is my boyfriend, Dimitri."


	14. Chapter 14

Dimitri and I hold hands as we walk into the large ballroom that is being used for the dinner. People turn towards us as they see I am with Dimitri instead of Adrian for the first time in years. We arrive at our table and sit down with the rest of my family.

"So, what exactly does your father do?" Dimitri asks me in a whisper as others begin to sit down in their seats. I look towards Dimitri and take in a deep breath.

"Um... my dad does a lot of work with others and when they don't do as told... he has to do certain things to get what the other or others owe him..."

Dimitri watches me for a moment and then at my father. He licks his lips and turns his head back towards me.

"So your dad is a mobster?" I nod.

"Yeah,"

"Mm, so say if I were to hurt you, this is one hundred percent implied, he could kill me very painfully."

"Don't forget slowly. Very, very slowly." I say with a serious face. "My dad normally doesn't give warnings, so take this as that warning. You're welcome."

"Roza you know I would never hurt you, correct?" I nod.

"I know, but a lot of people say that, but then they go right ahead and hurt the people they love." Dimitri places his hand onto mine and wraps his fingers around my palm.

"I swear on my life, I will never lay a hand on you in that manner." I lean over and press my lips to his cheek.

"I love you,"

"I love you," I kiss his cheek once more and then look towards my family. I blush when I realize that they were watching this entire thing. I look back towards Dimitri and see that he is aware of what happened and he is trying to avoid looking at my family as best as possible.

I turn my head and see Adrian. I inhale deeply and sit straighter as I see the blonde on his arm. I cannot help but glare at her. But then it disappears as I notice who it is. I grin and turn towards my mother who is watching me. She raises both brows and smiles. My father begins to laugh and bends his head backwards. Dimitri looks towards them.

"What?" He asks. I place my hand onto his forearm and he turns towards who I am looking at. He becomes rigid. "Oh, it's him."

"Yeah, and that blonde on his arm, it's his cousin, Rochelle." Dimitri smiles.

"That's just sad," he says. "I mean... come on, your cousin. I wouldn't even do that."

"You don't have to... I understand that he doesn't want to be embarrassed by coming alone, but his _cousin_?"

Dimitri kisses the top of my hand and we both turn back towards the table. I can't help but peak back at Adrian and Rochelle. He's spotted me. I lick my lips as we watch each other. Adrian looks towards Dimitri and I turn back around. I can't look at him. I wasn't happy with him for obvious reasons, but I still feel bad for how I broke it off. I lean into Dimitri and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. My head rests on his shoulder.

One of the most respected men who work in the mob stands up from his seat and walks up onto a newly set up stage. He grabs the microphone and begins to speak. He talks to us about all of the important of the job my father and the rest of the people working in the mob do. I close my eyes and begin to think about things.

I'm glad I met Dimitri. I really am. I never want to loose him. Hopefully I never do. Finally the man stops drowning and the actually dinner begins. Thank god, I would have started to get grouchy if I wasn't fed soon. Dinner was actually quite enjoyable. My family members got a chance to really get to know Dimitri. They really like him, I can tell. Dimitri leans over towards me and bends downwards so that his mouth is next to my ear.

"Dance with me?" He asks. I smile and nod. Dimitri and I stand up and walk to the dance floor. Classic music is playing. Dimitri moves one hand onto my hip as I place one onto his shoulder. We take hands and begin to dance.

"Dimitri how long can you imagine us together?" I ask him. Dimitri looks down at me and then smiles.

"I imagine us together forever. Honestly, I've never felt this attracted to someone or been so in love." I go onto my toes and press my lips to his. Dimitri moves his hands into my hair. "I want you with me for the rest of my life."

"Dimitri," I say as we break apart. "Let's get out of here."

Dimitri nods and smiles. He agrees and then the two of us go back to the table. I tell the family members who are still there that we would see them back at the house. We leave the ballroom and I walk up to the front desk. I ask for a room for the night and they give Dimitri and me a room key after we pay.

The two of us walk to the elevator and go inside. Dimitri presses the floor number and we begin to head up. I turn my head towards him and smile. He looks towards me and pulls my body close to his. I place my hands onto his chest and he kisses me. The two of us break apart moments later as the door opens.

Two people walk inside and I lean against the wall. Dimitri does the same. They end up being let out first. Dimitri and I look back at each other and then throw ourselves at each other.

I know I told that woman from that shoot that Dimitri and I had sex. I lied, although she was shooting in my cum. That means this will be our first official time. One floor away and then suddenly something we never expected happens—the elevator shuts down.


	15. Chapter 15

"Help!" I scream. The bell you press when the elevator shuts down doesn't seem to be working and we can't get to anyone with the phone. Of course, like a moron, I left my phone at home, not thinking that I would need it. The back up lights is giving the small box a light glow. "Oh come on!"

"It's no use Roza; just sit down next to me." I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He holds me close as we wait for some help."

"This was supposed to be an amazing night. We were supposed to make amazing love all night. God now it's ruined because of the damn elevator." I kick off both my heels as Dimitri listens to me rant. He places a hand onto my cheek and then rises.

I watch him as he removes his coat and lays it down on the floor. He takes his own phone from his pocket and messes with it. We already tried to get contact with the front desk, but for some reason it didn't work. Probably because he doesn't have other countries other then America and Russian set up with his plan. A small smile moves onto my face as romantic music begins to play from his phone.

Dimitri helps me up from the floor and he begins to kiss me sensually. He hands move onto my dresses zipper and he begins to pull it down slowly. My hands move into his hair and I pull him down closer to me. He gently shoves down my dress and it falls to the floor. I step out of it and wrap my arms around him. His hands begin to remove my bra as I begin to unbutton his white shirt. I remove his shirt and then he pulls my strapless bra off. One of his hands cups one of my breasts as the other pushes down my panties. They fall down my legs and I wrap my legs around him. Dimitri sets me down on top of his coat and then kicks off his shoes. He pulls off his socks and then drops down next to me. He straddles me and places his hands onto my shoulders.

I undo his belt and then unzip and unbutton his pants. Dimitri kicks his pants and underwear from his body and lays flat on top of me. I smile and place both my hands onto his shoulders. He presses his lips to mine and we slowly and romantically kiss. He moves his soft lips to my neck and I turn my head to the side. I see my purse and reach over. My fingers grasp it and I pull it over to me. I open it one-handedly and pull out a condom. I place it next to me for when we're ready.

Dimitri slides down my body and reaches my private. He grasps my thighs and pushes them open. He bends downwards and I grasp his head as I feel his tongue probes my sensitive area. I buck my hips as his thumb begins to massage my cilt. His free hand begins to flick my breasts nipple. It becomes hard instantly. He kneads both my breasts as I become closer and closer to my climax. I let out a loud scream as I orgasm, hard. My body shakes and Dimitri holds me tightly. He allows it to pass before kissing me once again. I roll us over and begin to suck on his right nipple. Dimitri moans and grasps my hips. I bite it roughly and he becomes more erect. I can feel it resting under my stomach. I break the small teasing and then scoot back I place my hands at his hips and move them towards my intended target. His hips instantly buck into my hands as I grip him firmly. Both hands massage him as he whither underneath me. He continues to swell in my hands as I pump his quickly. I smile down at him and begin to slow my pace. Dimitri's eyes snap open and he watches me. I roll my eyes and hand him the condom. Dimitri groans and closes his eyes tightly.

"Am I going to have to put it on for you?" I ask him. He reopens his eyes and watches me. "The faster this is on, the faster we can have sex." Dimitri shakes his head.

"No, make love." I instantly smile and open up the condom. I roll the condom onto his long length and place my hands onto his shoulders. Dimitri rolls us over and positions himself at my entrance. This is it. I am finally going to have sex with my amazing and loving boyfriend. My hands grasp his shoulders and he kisses me. "I love you so much."

Dimitri enters me in one push and I let out a small scream. Dimitri soothes me and lets me adjust to his large size. He asks if I am ready. I nod and gently dig my nails into his skin. Dimitri rests his forehead against mine and grasps my hips. He holds me still as he pulls out and pushes back in. I feel the pain leave and pleasure enters my body. Dimitri picks up speed and I move in sync with him. Our breathing become hard and our tongues explore each others mouths. One of his hands palms my breasts as we move. My mouth moves to his neck and I nibble on his skin. The all of a sudden the feeling becomes to much and I orgasm or the second time. Dimitri does the same and collapses against me. We breathe deeply and holding each other close.

"Dimitri, that was amazing." I say as I smile. He looks down at me and smiles. He presses his lips to my forehead and then rolls off my body he removes the now used condom. I don't watch to see what he does with it. He lies back down next to me and I wrap one leg around his waist.

"Agreed. It was perfect."

"I wonder if we were loud enough for someone to hear us..." Dimitri and I look at each other and then rise from the ground. We redress and sit back down on the floor. We sit here for fifteen more minutes before the doors open and we see my father. Dimitri lets out a low sigh and then helps me up from the floor.

"Hi dad, thank god, did someone tell you we were in here?" I ask as we walk out. We both thank the man who opened the doors and then look back towards my father.

"I asked Marcus where you were and he said the two of you were going up to one of the rooms. I needed to ask you something and tried to go upstairs. Then I realized the elevator wasn't working... then I heard the sex noises. Did you seriously fuck my daughter in a elevator?"


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus will not let Dimitri and I live this down. My dad talked to Dimitri about what went down and the two of them seem fine. Dimitri told me that my father understood for reasons I didn't want to know. Dimitri is talking with one of my uncles as I look through my purse for my chap stick. I turn after someone taps my shoulder.

"Adrian... hi." Adrian gives me a small smile.

"Hey," he says. He raises his hand and places it onto the back of his neck. He rubs it. "Um, so I see you're still with Dimitri." I nod.

"Yeah, we're still together."

"Hmm, are you happy?" He asks. I nod.

"Mm-hmm, I'm happy with him." Adrian nods and looks downwards.

"I'm glad," he says softly. "I'm sorry you weren't happy with me. Was there any chance that I could have done something differently to make us work?"

I watch him as he looks back up at me. His eyes are red. I inhale deeply as something pangs my heart. I feel so bad for having hurt him. I love him, but as a friend, not a boyfriend. I step closer to him.

"Adrian I am so sorry for how things went down. I didn't mean to hurt you." I sound weak and upset. Tears fill my eyes as I watch him. "I don't know. I don't know if something could have helped us. I doubt it, I'm sorry for hurting you. If I could have done something differently I would... but I knew we wouldn't work. For years I could tell but I was scared to break it off because you're all I've ever known."

Adrian licks his lips and steps closer to me. He wraps both arms around my waist and holds me close to him. He places on hand onto the back of my neck and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok... I'm sorry for how I reacted. I shouldn't have kicked you out."

"I shouldn't have taken the flat-screen." Adrian laughs and gently strokes my back.

"It's fine. I should have treated you better, Rose." He bends backwards and we look at each other. "I still love you Rose. I don't know when I'll stop... but I know you love Dimitri and I know he loves you. It's obvious. Rose... can we still be friends? Please, I know I won't be able to have you as my wife as was planned, but I want you in my life somehow in some way."

I smile and nod up at him. I move my hands onto his cheeks and continue to nod. My thumb wipes away one of his tears and he wipes away one of my own.

"Of course, you've been in my life for five years, we can't erase that."

Adrian pulls me close to him once more and we hold each other for a minute. We break apart and he kisses my forehead. I kiss his cheek and tell him I will talk to him later. I give him one last smile before turning and beginning to walk to Dimitri. I stop when I see Dimitri. He saw the whole thing with Adrian and I and he has no idea what we were talking about. I walk over to him and place my hands onto his biceps.

"We talked and decided to stay friends... nothing more Dimitri." He looks downwards at me and nods.

"I trust you besides I know you won't leave me after what happened in the elevator."

The next day I wake up to a song. The song Dimitri and I listened to when we made love the night before. I rub my eyes with my hands and place them at my sides before opening my eyes. They both grow wide as I see images on the wall. I flip up in the bed and place my hand over my open mouth.

The pictures are all of me. I look around the walls and see a picture of me from the first day I met Dimitri at the shoot. It says in black text next to my body: **This is where it all began.** What? I see a red string attached to the picture and I look to where it leads me. To another picture.

One of me in our bed. **When you sleep you look so peaceful. **The string leads me to another picture.

I'm sitting in the living room and eating breakfast Dimitri made for me. **Your apatite always amazes me. **

Now I'm standing in the living room in my bikini. I'm giving Dimitri a corny pose that girls would usually use for there Facebook profile picture. **Your sense of humor always makes me laugh; it seems as if the laughing will never stop. **

Dimitri and I are lying in bed together, snuggling underneath the warm covers. His head is resting on mine. **You bring me such warmth in the night; I will always sleep better with you at my side. **

Then there is one from the hours we spent at his job. Our special photos. **I will forever worship your body in every way possible. **

The last picture that is attached to string. It's me in this bed, wearing the same Pj's; the only difference is a large engagement ring on my finger. **Roza, will you be my wife? **

My mouth falls open as I look downwards at my hand and see the same exact ring on my finger. I curse. Not from anger, but from pure shock. I flip the covers off my body and jump from the bed. My hand moves back onto my mouth and I begin to look around the room once more. It seems as if a million pictures of me are placed taped to the walls. Dimitri isn't in the room. I run to the door and leave the bedroom. I run down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone is, even Dimitri.

"Yes!"


	17. Chapter 17

Dimitri squezes my hand as we wait for the door to open. I look up at him and lick my lips. He looks downwards at me and smiles.

"Do not worry, they will love you." He says before kissing my forehead. "Just like I do." I smile and kiss his cheek right as the door opens. Dimitri and I turn towards the door and see a woman around my mothers age. I take in a large breath and give her a small smile as Dimitri speaks.

"Mama," he says. His smile has grown. The woman smiles and says Dimitri's name in Russian. They two of them hug and hold each other as they speak. She bends back and puts on a confused expression. She looks towards me and I relick my lips.

"Hi, I'm Rose."

Dimitri's mother smiles at me and looks back up at her son. She removes her arms from around him and walks over to me.

"Hello sweetie," she says before wrapping her arms around me. I smile and wrap my own around her. "It's great to finally meet you."

Ten minutes later I sit in Dimitri's families house's living room as I speak with his family. His sister Karoline, Sonja, and Viktoria, Karoline's children, and his mother and grandmother.

"I'm really lucky to have met your son that day," I tell Olena. "I wasn't in a good relationship at the time, but now I couldn't be happier."

"You make him sound like a God." Karoline says with a large smile. Viktoria scoffs and Dimitri scowls at her as I laugh.

"He's pretty dang close." I say with a smile. Dimitri looks down at me with both brows raised.

"'Pretty dang close'?" He asks. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

Dimitri and I stay Russia for a week. We talk about the wedding and when we wish to have it. I even met some of Dimitr's friends. Ivan is amazing. He's really funny. I'm pretty sure he and Dimitri have a bromance. Paul and Zoya are the cutest things ever. I love spending time with them. One day Dimitri and I started talking about the possibiltiy of kids in our future.

"I've always wanted kids," I tell him as I sit down on the swing in the park near the Belikov house. Dmiitri walks behind me and grabs the chain and pulls me backwards.

"When do you think you'd be ready?" He asks as he releases me. I giggle and go forwards and backwards. Dimitri continues to push me.

"I don't know. I know I want kids before twenty-five though." I answer.

"How many do you think you want?"

"It's not about me Dimitri, it's about us. How many kids do _we_ want?" Dimitri smiles and nods.

"Yes, us. So, I want more then two."

"Agreed. Mm... ok, I know odds would be, this wouldn't happen, but how about two boys and two girls?"

"I like that."

"Great, so if that doens't work out, it's fine. We'll still have plenty of babies."

"Denfiently."

Sadly, we left Russia a few days later.

I run my fingers through my hair as I wait for her to say my name and invite me out. I lick both my lips and hear her say it. I turn on my award winning smile and begin to walk out onto the steps. People appluse as I walk/dance to the music and over to Ellen DeGeneres. She stands up from her seat and steps over to me. She says hello and we hug each other as I say it back. The two of us sit down in our seats and we wait for the clapping to quiet down.

We talk about my award and I speak of how I was so honnored when I found out I won it. Ellen then brings up how I am engaged. I become instantly happy as we begin to speak about it. I tell her that Dimitri was the one who took my photos which would be in every magazine and show which talks about the award. We talk about how happy I've been since I met him and how excited I am to be his wife in only two months.

Yup, Dimitri and I are getting married in only two months. We don't want to wait, but we don't want to elope. The two of us are spending most of our time planning the wedding. After the show Dimitri picked me up from the set and went to our hotel room. We decided our wedding colors and then I left to go meet with my wedding dress designer. I've done some wedding shoots with him and some fashion shows, so he was glad to design the dress_es_ for me, with me of course.

**(Both wedding dress links will be on proflie) **

After I finished that Dimtiri and I headed back to New York. Right now Dimitri and I are laying in bed. His hand rests on my bare hip as my forehead rests against his chest. I rise my leg and wrap it around his waist. Dimitri moves his hand onto my hip and he pulls it up higher on his body.

"I can't believe we are getting married in a little more than a month." He says.

"Is that bad?"

"No, I'm so happy, extremly nervous, but happy."

"Same here." I turn my head as I hear something. I grab my cell phone and look at it. I turn off the vibrating and read it. "We have to go cake tasting."

"Mm, no, I want to stay in bed. With you in my armss my mouth on yours, flesh to flesh..."

"Mm, Dimitri we have to go cake tasting. It's for our wedding cake. Come on,"

"Mmm..."

"Fine, ten more minutes then we leave for cake tasting."


	18. Chapter 18

"I am _so _sorry that we were late." I tell the man we are here meeting. He looks towards us from a newspaper and blows it off with a hand gesture. "We got a little busy."

"It is fine." He says. "I know how soon-to-be newlyweds are."

Dimitri and I both blush from the truth of that statement and sit down on two stools. My mouth instantly waters as I see all of the different types and flavors of cake and frosting there are. Dimitri takes both my hands so that I don't attack the samples. The man introduces himself as Christopher. We tell him our names and the cake tasting begins.

"I have decided on what I want, but it's probably the exact opposite of what you want." I tell Dimitri once we're finished. Dimitri nods in agreement. He then asks which one I choose. "Well I can't decide between the Black Forest Cake and the German chocolate cake. Ok, yeah, I want the German chocolate cake. Which one do you want?"

"The Tiramisu."

"So what should we do? Get a two layered cake?"

"That is always an option." Christopher says. "Our, if you still want the Black Forest cake you can get three. A second option is getting one layer with German chocolate cake, another layer with Tiramisu, or another layer if you want three. But these are just options. I say that depending on how many people you are going to have at your wedding will decide how many layers you will need to have."

"Um, Dimitri, how about this?" I start. "Let's each have a different cake of our own choice and then choose a different cake for our guest? We could even make our cakes into cute little designs."

"I love that idea." He says as he places his hand over mine once again. "Can we do that?" Christopher nods and smiles at us.

"You two are the ones paying; of course you can do that."

Dimitri and I are now back at the apartment. I plop down onto the couch and flip on the TV. Dimitri sits down next to me and pulls me close to him. I smile as we cuddle up close. Dimitri begins to nibble on my neck and I lean closer to him.

"Roza, later today would you like to-"Dimitri is cut off by my cell phone ringing. I get out of his grasp and pick up my cell phone from my purse. I look at the ID and answer.

"Hey Lissa, what's up?"

"I need you to get down here, now!"

"Down where?"

"Rose! You forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"It's your wedding dress fitting today and the rest of us are getting fitted for our bridesmaids' dresses."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot. Dimitri and I had the cake tasting today and we just got home."

"Rose, it doesn't matter, just get your soon-to-be wedded ass down here, now!"

"God, you're even more stressed then me, aren't I supposed to be Brideszilla?"

"Shut-up!" I laugh and tell her I'll see her later. I hang-up and kiss Dimitri's cheek before telling him I have to go. He asks why.

"I'm getting fitted for my wedding dress."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later baby, love you."

"Love you,"

Half an hour later and much complaining from Lissa I am at lunch with her and the rest of my bridesmaids. We all laugh as Lissa orders another beer.

"Damn," I say. "I finally broke her." Lissa glares at me and then flips me off. We all burst out in laughter once more.

"Rose, I can't believe you're getting married to Dimitri so soon." Meredith says. "I mean, I know you love him, and hell if you two weren't together, I'd snatch him up. But I still can't believe it. It's just been happening so fast."

"I know, but I'm so happy with him and ready to be married to him and be able to call myself his wife... and then have his kids..."

"You've been talking about kids?" I nod.

"Yeah, we've talked about it. We want two boys and two girls."

"Aww... you guys would have such cute little babies." I agree with Sydney on this. After lunch I drop a drunken Lissa off at her place and then head back to mine. When I get home I hear the shower running. I smile and walk into the bedroom. I remove my clothes quietly and then walk into the bathroom. My hands grab the shower handle and I open the door.

I expected to see my sexy fiancée under the hot water, instead I find his best friend. A scream exits my throat as I slam the door shut. I have no idea what Ivan did or knows. But I have a good idea that he got a good look at me considering he turned his head before I had the chance to close the door.

"Oh my God!" I quickly make my way back to the door and grab my robe before exiting out into the bedroom. I throw it around myself and push my body against the door. My eyes go to the bedroom door as someone walks in.

"Rose," Dimitri says. "When did you get... you didn't."

"I through it was you!" I yell as I walk over to him. "I heard the shower running and I didn't see you anywhere so I assumed it was you... then I undressed and went into the bathroom. And we saw each other naked, I am so fucking embarrassed! Why didn't you tell me he got here? Stop laughing at me! I saw you're best friend naked and he saw me naked! Why are you laughing?"

Dimitri places his hands onto my hips and pulls me close to him. His head rests on mine as he continues to laugh. I tell him it's not funny.

"I know it's not. I know. But I can't help it. Why would you assume that?"

"Because you didn't tell me he was here, you didn't even tell me he was coming into town!"

"I didn't know either. He surprised me."

"Yeah, he surprised me too."


	19. Chapter 19

"Why hello there," Ivan says with a smile as he walks over to me My face instantly turns red and I look away from him. "How are you?"

"Ivan don't, you're embarrassing her." Dimitri says. Ivan sits down next to me and smiles at me. He shrugs and places his arms onto his the table.

"So, did you like what you saw?" Ivan asks. I look up at him and my middle finger shoots up.

"Fuck you man, I thought you were fucking Dimitri."

"Ivan, please stop messing with her." Ivan looks towards Dimitri and nods.

"Fine, I'll stop messing with your fucking sexy girlfriend... ok, wait, can I stop now and then continue with it after the wedding? I honestly don't know if I will ever be able to let this go."

Dimitri holds back a smile and I get down from my seat. Ivan stands up from his seat and begins to walk after me as I walk towards the bedroom. Ivan wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back to him.

"Ok, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for having embarrassed you. I should have stopped. Please don't be mad at me. If you're mad at me, Dimitri will be mad at me and I can't loose him."

I stop on his foot and he releases me. I flip around towards him and glare at him. He looks up at me and glares back. Dimitri walks up behind him and places a hand onto his back.

"Rose, Ivan will not make jokes about what happened anymore. He promises, right?" He asks. Ivan nods and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry,"

"Thank you, but if you do it again, I'll be forced to bring my father into this."

There is only a little less then a month until mine and Dimitri's wedding. Right now Dimitri is holding me in his arms as we sit in our new houses living room. We bought it a few days ago and are no officially moved in. The two of us decided to get the house when we were talking about children again. Since we want a few children and are not sure when exactly we want them, sooner or later, we decided to just get the house now so that when we do have children we will be prepared.

"Rose, what are you and your friends going to do on your Bachelorette party?" Dimitri asks me. I don't answer as I rest on his body.

"What are you going to do on your Bachelor party?" I ask as I look up at him. "Mm?"

Neither of us answered each others questions that day. There is now only two weeks until mine and Dimitri's wedding. Lissa, Sydney, Meredith, and I are now in our hotel suite on the weekend of my Bachelorette party. We're staying at the Bellagio.

"So," Lissa says. "This weekend we are going to have so much fun! First we are going to go to go shopping, then the spa, _then _pole dancing, we're going to spend sometime at the pool, then go to a club, and finally... CHIPENDALES and THUNDER FROM DOWN UNDER!"

My mouth falls open as I watch her. Meredith and Sydney look so excited. I am to, it's just, both?

"Lis, Chippendales and Thunder from Down under?" She nods and giggles as she jumps up and down in place. An hour later the four of us are going to all the different shops and buying everything that catches our eye. I even got three new dresses. One for clubbing, one for Chippendales, and one for Thunder from Down Under. Each is short, tight, and totally sexy on me. After shopping we all go to the spa. I got an amazing back massage from a hot guy with a six pack. We all got manicures and pedicures and then headed out to the pole dancing lessons. I hold the metal pole as the woman teaching us is helping Sydney.

"Um, hey, Helen, is there any chance we could actually _buy _one of these?" I ask. "I wouldn't mind having one of these in mine and Dimitri's bedroom." Helen looks towards me and nods.

"Of course you can get one. Would you like to fill out the paper work so that we can have one sent to your house?"

"That'd be great." I tell her. Fifteen minutes later I have bought a stripper pole and it's being sent to the house. After the lessons we all are sitting besides the hotels pool.

"Only two more weeks... two more weeks and I will be Mrs. Rosemarie Ann Mazur-Belikov."

"I know... so Lissa, are you and Christian ever going to get married?" Meredith asks. I open my closed eyes and turn towards Lissa to hear her answer.

"We've talked... but... we're not sure when we want to get married exactly."

"Maybe seeing Rose and Dimitri's wedding will make Christian want to purpose." Sydney says. Lissa shrugs. After we all change into our dresses we head out to the club. We had so much fun. Finally, late that night, we all got dressed for Thunder from Down Under. We got front row seats. None, absolutely, none of them were sexier then my man, but damn were they close. When we got back to the apartment we all crashed and didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. We went to the spa again and then went to Chippendales. We don't have front row seats this time, but we were in one of the first few. Lissa throws a pink tiara on my head and puts a sash around me that says, **Bachelorette**. Finally the show starts up. A hot guy with no shirt walks out and begins to speak. A few minutes later he yells into the microphone.

"Now, if you ladies want to get onto this stage you better get loud!" I can't help it and neither can my friends. We all begin to scream, hoping we get pulled up. "Gentlemen, go get em'."

We continue to scream as the men walk around. One of the men sees me and notices my tiara and sash and walks over to me. He takes my hand and begins leading me up to the stage as my friends scream in excitement for me. Another girl and I are seated in two chairs and hear loud music start up. The two of us look at each other as the stage goes dark and then lights up once more. Two sexy men come out in doctors' outfits. I laugh as one walks over to me. They use there hands and test out of reflexes by tapping out knees. He gently tips my head backwards and opens my mouth he bends down and looks inside as people scream around us. He bends back up and pretends to write on a clipboard. A second man walks out over to me and then spread my legs. I laugh as they take out stethoscopes and place the ends on the insides of my thighs after kneeling down. Then one man leaves and the other walks in front of me. He removes his white coat as he begins to give me a lap dance. After my lap dance the man leaded me back down to my seat. The rest of the show was good, but not as good as the lap dance.

I was sad to leave Las Vegas, but I am so happy to be back home with my man. When I get home Dimitri is asleep in bed and Ivan is sleeping in the living room. He's staying until after the wedding. Quietly I sneak up into the bedroom and walk over to the bed. I sneak under the blankets and lay down next to my boyfriend. I place my hand onto his chest and slowly move it down to special place. My hand grips it tightly and Dimitri jolts awake.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"


	20. Chapter 20

I scream in shock as he flips around in bed. I jump out and cup my mouth with my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking bed?"

"Why did you grab me?" Ivan yells as he gets out of the bed. "Rose!"

"I thought you were Dimitri, for fucks sake, Ivan!"

"He's on the couch! I wasn't very comfortable and I told Dimitri and he offered to take the couch for the night!"

"What's going on!" Dimitri asks as he walks into the bedroom. I look towards him and then walk into the bathroom. I squeeze soap onto my hands and wash them. "She grabbed you?"

"Ivan, you are staying at a fucking hotel!" I scream. "Got that? I am sick of this shit!" I shut off the water and wash my hands. "Now, go pack your things and GET THE FUCK OUT!"

It's the next day. I haven't left the bedroom since I grabbed Ivan. Dimitri walks into the bedroom and lies down next to me. I stare at the ceiling.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"I grabbed your fucking best friend, Dimitri. I grabbed his fucking penis. I am so damn embarrassed right now!"

"Its fine Roza, Ivan and I both understand that it was our fault that both these things happened. I didn't tell you that he was at the apartment and taking a shower and I didn't tell you that we switched rooms."

I turn my heads towards him and lick my lips. I tell him he's right. Dimitri smiles and kisses me.

"Mm, so, what exactly did you do when you were gone?" Dimitri asks me. I groan as pictures of Chippendales and Thunder from DownUnder dancers pop into my head.

All day I've been in bed with Dimitri. I had so many held up sexual emotions that I couldn't work out while I was in Vegas since Dimitri wasn't here and I was sharing a suite with three other girls. I snuggle up close to him as we spoon. He sucks on my earlobe.

"Dimitri," I say as I roll around and wrap both legs around him. I move my hands onto his pecks. "Are you excited for the wedding?" Dimitri smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm excited." He says. Dimitri opens his mouth to speak again but is silenced by a knock on the door.

"Hey Dimitri, common man! The cabs here! Are you ready?" Ivan yells. I sigh from the fact that Ivan somehow got into the house.

"Yeah man, I'll be out in a minute!" Dimitri gets out of bed and kisses my temple as he gets dressed. "Don't worry, I gave him a key. He will only use it in times of need." I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you when you get back, Dimitri." I say before he kisses me. "Don't marry a stripper." Dimitri chuckles.

"I won't." Today Dimitri and his best men are going to be spending the net two days in Russia for his Bachelor party. Dimitri kisses me once more and then stands up. "I love you, Roza; see you in a few days."

"I love you, too." Dimitri leaves the bedroom and I listen for the front door to close. God I miss him already. These past two days I was making sure everything is all set up for the wedding. I picked up my dresses and dropped off the bridesmaids dresses. I tried on my dresses and they fit perfectly. I stayed up and waited for Dimitri to get home after the two days. When I heard a car pulling up in the driveway I jumped up from my seat on the couch and ran over to the door. I through it open and ran down to Dimitri. Dimitri holds me close to him as he kisses me.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Ivan says as he exits the car. I can't help but laugh as Dimitri sets me down. The three of us go to the house and I try to get him to tell me what he did in Russia. Ivan then corrected me by saying 'who' he did. Dimitri smacked him and I sent him to the hotel he's staying at before Dimitri and I went to bed. Now I'm sleeping in a hotel room in Turkey the night before my wedding. Dimitri and I are having the wedding at a large outside venue and then the wedding reception at The Mazur Family House.

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about the fact that I am getting married. My heart beats fast as I think about what could go wrong. What if someone trips while walking? What if _I _trip? What if someone knocks over our cakes? God damn I'm freaking out! I need to stop this right now. I flip up in bed as there is a knock at the door. The door opens and my father walks inside.

"Hey baby,"

"Hi daddy,"

My father walks over to me and sits down next to me. He places a hand onto my cheek and watches me in silence.

"I can't believe my little baby girl is getting marred tomorrow."

"Neither can I..." I say. The two of us are silent for a few more moments and then my father pulls me into his arms. We hold each other for minutes. We lay down in the bed and he gently caresses my cheek. We used to do this when I was younger. I would sleep in my parents' bed all the time when I was a girl. Almost everyday it would happen; I would have a bad dream and need my parents to help me calm down. Now my dad is helping me calm down for so that I can get some sleep before one of the most important days of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm awakened the next morning to Lissa pulling the blankets off me. I groan and try reaching for them.

"Get up!" Lissa screams. "It's your wedding day! You need to get ready!" I open my eyes and look at her. I smile and then put the pillow over my head.

"Five minutes." I say. Lissa jumps onto the bed next to me and lies down. "Lissa, please, five more minutes. I need my beauty sleep."

"Rose, come on, you need to take your shower."

"In. Five. Minutes."

"Rose, get your ass out of bed, now!" I throw the pillow at Lissa and get out of bed. I glare at her as she now lies on the floor and then walk into the bathroom. I start up a warm shower and step in after undressing. I spend around an hour in the shower and then get out of the bedroom. When I walk into the bedroom a robe is on the bed. I put it on and then walk to the attachment room. Everyone is there, my make-up person, my hair person, the photographer; the designer of the dress is even here to help me get into it without any problems and for possible last minute alterations if something happens. Ten minutes later my hair is up in curls and my make-up is being done.

"So, you grabbed Ivan?" Meredith asks after I tell them the little story.

"Yeah, oh my fucking god girls, I was hysterical." I say before taking a small sip of champagne. "I wanted to cut my hand off." They all laugh. "Whenever I look at Ivan I can't think about anything but his dick."

Finally, my make-up and hair is done. I am helped into my first dress and helped into my shoes. While I'm watching myself in the mirror I turn as I hear a light knock. Lissa opens the door and Paul walks into the room. He smiles at me and walks over.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing?" I ask him as he stops in front of me. Paul takes something out of his pocket and hands it to me. "What's this?"

"Uncle Dimka asked me to give this to you last night before I came here with mama."

I smile down at Paul and pick up the felt box. I open it and gasp as I see a beautiful diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

"I love it." I mumble before putting it on. "Thank you, Paul." He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back and he kisses my cheek before leaving the room. He is such a sweet little boy, just like his uncle, well expect for the small part.

Around a half an hour later I am in the car with my friends, riding to the wedding. My nerves start up once again. We arrive at the venue and I exit the car. Some photographers from magazines are here to snap pictures of me. My father walks over to me from his car and smiles. We take hands and his kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I smile and lick my glossed lips.

"Yes, I'm ready." Lissa hands me my light beige colored roses and then we all make our way towards the aisle. My bridesmaids begin walking down the aisle as I take in large, deep breaths. Finally it is mine and my fathers turn to walk. I look up at my dad and smile up at him before we walk in front of the aisle and begin to walk down the aisle. My heart races as I see Dimitri waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He smiles as he sees me. I smile back at him. I want to pick up speed and run to him, throw my arms around him and just kiss him, but my father holds me back. Finally, a minute or so later, we get there. My father gives Dimitri my hand, the priest speaks as Dimitri and I stare into each others eyes, and then we say our vows. Dimitri goes first.

"My beloved Rose, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

I didn't think I would be so emotional so I defiantly didn't think I would stare crying. I lick my lips again and say my own vows.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Dimitri. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Dimitri, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Dimitri smiles and kisses my forehead before whispering I love you. I whisper back that I love him as well. Paul hands us our rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Dimitri says before slipping my wedding ring onto my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I say as I slip Dimitri's ring onto his finger. We smile at each other and then the priest tells Dimitri he may kiss the bride. Dimitri places his hands onto my neck and bends downwards. His lips touch mine and I smile against them. People clap around us as we kiss rather romantically. The two of us break apart and I take my flowers back from Lissa. Dimitri and I turn towards the aisle and the priest announces us as Dimitri and Rosemarie Belikov.

* * *

**All links for the wedding are on my profile**


	22. Chapter 22

My wedding was one of the best days of my life. I finally married the man of my dreams, my soul mate. Our reception was so nice. Dimitri had a camera cake, I had a Chinese carton cake, and then there was a cake that worked with a color scheme of our wedding. I changed into my second wedding dress before Dimitri and I went down to the reception room and had our first dance to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

When I threw the bouquet, Lissa caught it, Christian purposed that night. I couldn't stop giggling when Dimitri removed my garter. When my father and I danced, the tears wouldn't stop. Dimitri and I cut our cake and shoved it in each others faces, when I turned to the crowd of people watching I saw Adrian, who was invited, and Sydney flirting with each other. They've been together for a few years now and they have a little girl on the way.

After the wedding Dimitri and I headed to our honeymoon destination: Aruba. We spent days in the bedroom making love to each other and talking about the rest of our lives.

Two months after we got home I was in the bathroom when Ivan walked in on me. His mouth dropped open from the fact that he walked in on me while I was on the toilet and the other fact that I was holding a pregnancy test. I jumped from the toilet, pulled up my under and PJ bottoms and grabbed his shirt. I threatened that if he told Dimitri before I did, I would kill him. I also told him that if he didn't knock or announce his self before coming into my house I would kill him.

Two nights later I told Dimitri that I was pregnant with our first child. When I was six months Dimitri and I had a small photo shoot in our house and put the pictures of the very pregnant me on our Facebook pages. A week before nine months I gave birth to our child. It took almost two days. We had a beautiful little boy. He had almost identical features to his father. Dimitri and I were able to take him home two days later. We hadn't decided what to name him yet and it took almost a week before we decided. During that time we just called him 'the baby'. His name is Peter.

On his first birthday, three months after Lissa and Christians wedding, I found out I was pregnant again. She was a week late. Her name is Catia. Peter is now three, Catia is one, and I am currently pregnant with mine and Dimitri's second and third babies. We are going to name them Kisa and Vlad. Just like when we took pictures of me when I was pregnant with Peter and Catia, we took pictures of me at five months.

Dimitri and I are currently adding an upgrade to the house since we do not have enough room for the family we have now. My mother and father celebrated there twenty-five year anniversary by having a second wedding. That was two months before my grandmother died, her funeral was held in Turkey, and four months before Dimitri got a step-dad. He wasn't sure how to take it at first, but now he is happy with him. He treats his Olena amazingly and loves her so much. Karoline also got married to her boyfriend of two years and has a third child now, a second girl named Jelena.

Dimitri and I celebrate our four year anniversary here in New York at the same set we met at. I was put on bed rest the next day.

I turn my head towards the bedroom door as Dimitri walks inside with Peter. Catia is curled up next to me, head resting gently on my stomach. Dimitri smiles and quietly closes the bedroom door before walking over to the bed. He sets down Peter and lies down next to me.

"Are you excited for our new babies?" Dimitri asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, only a few more months. Mm, I can't imagine being any happier."

"Neither can I Roza... neither can I."

**The End.**


End file.
